


Digimon: The Era of DigiDestined

by MajesticSky01



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSky01/pseuds/MajesticSky01
Summary: Adventure/Frontier: Almost five years have passed since Lucymon and BelialVamdemon's defeat. The two groups of DigiDestined continued to live their lives ignorant of each other but everything is about to change. A new age is on the horizon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post 02 and Frontier but I am taking some ideas from Tri.  
> . I am also not putting Takuya with Tai from start, as in many stories. Takuya lives in Shibuya as canon. I also moved some of frontier characters to different locations.  
> I intend to use all ten spirits so there will be OCs. I will try to make them flawed characters as well. I will also create my own designs for the four spirits. I just don't like spirits are destroyed trope or kept useless.  
> Characters will have friendships other than the main charcaters. It's just more realistic.  
> If some characters aren't getting enough time at the beginning then it's because I need time for them.  
> English is my second language so I am sorry for any mistakes.

The continent of darkness, a place shrouded in mystery and fear. Feared by those who were too cowardly to approach unknown. Yet it was a source of attraction for those who are courageous to approach this mystery and thirst to know the unknown. A place that saw many eras and held many secrets. And in heart of this seemingly dangerous place stood a red tower, under Rose morning Star, Cherubimon's home

Cherubimon one of the three celestial digimons He has seen many things. Some good and some bad And he wasn't proud to say that he has been involved in those bad things and became a threat to the peace of digiworld His insecurity toward his friends got the better of him He let himself fall prey to Lucymon But fortunately he was stopped and freed. And he was grateful. Since then he valued the peace he was given. And whenever he took a look over this dark-continent or flew in its skies, he hoped that those days were gone for good. But life is not so merciful. Time changes. Old eras end and new ones began. This is an unchangeable law of life. Hence this day was upon them when the skies of dark-continent lightened up by bright yellow flames.

Earth shook as the pieces of the scarlet tower came down and the thundering sound of them crashing could be heard in the forest far away. Cherubimon had no time to worry about his tower though. He was more busy dodging golden blades of energy. "Dammit!" He didn't have time for this" Which he didn't. Some other things needed his attention: things much more important than this. He knew he should have taken care of the other task sooner. It's not like he was being lazy, they just didn't anticipate what dodged two more golden blades.

Ouryumon roared. "It is useless Cherubimon." A yellow aura covered his swords "you can't run away from me." He fired two golden blades of energy from his swords.

Cherubimon turned He dodged both golden blades of energy. "Guess I will have to fight." Blue lightning gathered in his hand. **"Lightning spear"** He charged at Ouryumon Spear clashed with swords Sparks scattered as if fireworks.

Both fighters separated and clashed again scattering more sparks all around. It repeated, again and again, four to five-time until Ouryumon had enough of this. "So you decided to face me!" A yellow aura covered his body "Bad choice." He charged at Cherubimon with the speed of thunder.

A last moment dodge. Cherubimon raised his arm above his head. Thunder cloud covered the sky. "We will see about that" Easier said than done. This digimon was powerful. " **Heaven's judgment.** "

The sky lit up and clouds roared like a wild beast as lightning bolts assaulted Ouryumon. He was falling like a meteor and lightning kept falling like endless rain. "Damn you!" Ouryumon cursed. "I am going to enjoy ripping your fractal code apart!" Fighting against assaulting lightning bolts he flew higher.

"THE HELL!" It was hard for Cherubimon to believe his eyes. Someone doesn't just push through his attack like this. Lightning gathered in his hand and he threw another lightning spear.

A yellow aura covered Ouryumon. Lightning spear dissipated on impacting him. His speed suddenly increased. The next moment his swords slashed Cherubimon.

"AGGGHHH" Cherubimon screamed as searing hot pain surged through him. With the pain, he felt fury. How can he be a no-match? He one of the three celestial digimons ruler of digimon. He turned around Ouryumon was once again coming his way.

"I AM NOT DONE YET" Ouryumon shouted. He once again charged at Cherubimon who managed to dodge in time and started flying away. "What? Running away again!"

Ouryumon's tone was filled with mockery. Cherubimon felt so powerless and it was fueling his anger. He shook his head. "No don't let anger control yourself Use your brain."He told himself though it was not easy for a beast type digimon

A yellow aura covered Ouryumon's body "I will get what I want eventually" A burst of speed and a shockwave of wind. Too fast for Cherubimon his swords gave Cherubimon burning cut

"AGGHH" Cherubimon couldn't hold back scream. White-hot pain surged throughout his body. His painful scream echoed through the dark sky soon followed by the thundering sound of him hitting the earth. Shockwave spread around ripping trees from their roots leaving a crater behind. Cherubimon was lying in the center of giant hole His white body was covered in dirt.

"I am going to ask one more time" Ouryumon growled. "Where are they?" He was getting frustrated asking the same thing again.

Cherubimon lifted himself to his feet somehow. He felt like a thousand needles were piercing his body every second. "Wouldn't tell you even if I knew." Blue lightning appeared in his hand. He knew it is useless but at least it could give him a chance to run away. He hated himself for that thought. "How did we not anticipate this? When did things get so out of hand?"

Ouryumon crossed his swords. A yellow aura engulfed them. **"Eiseiryuoujin"** He fired an **X** of energy.

"And what was Seraphimon doing when all this was going on!"He didn't want to be seen selfish once again but law and order were supposed to Seraphimon's job. **"Lightning spear."** Cherubimon's voice thundered as he threw the blue blade toward Ouryumon.

**BOOM**

A white-hot blast illuminated sky followed a wave of wind.

Yellow aura covered Ouryumon.

Cherubimon flew up. He never thought one day he will feel so helpless. He raised his arms. Thunder cloud-covered sky. " **Heaven's judgment"**

Lighting thundered down Ouryumon. **"Golden armor"** He charged like a meteor enduring all thunderbolts.

Cherubimon sun lightning in his hand. **"Lightning spear."** It was useless but what choice did Cherubimon have?He threw multiple lightning blades in a rapid-fire but they just dissipated on hitting Ouryumon. This guy was unbelievable. Cherubimon gathered his strength and flew out of way at full speed. All he could do was run.

Ouryumon took a sharp turn toward Cherubimon. " **You won't run away."** He roared.

Cherubimon flew as fast as possible. He looked over his shoulder. Ouryumon came closer and closer Cherubimon's eyes widened when he looked ahead again. "Seraphimon! Ophanimon!" He couldn't believe his luck those two were here.

" **Strike of the seven stars."**

" **Sefirot Stone."**

Seven orbs of light and ten crystals rushed passed Cherubimon. He stopped and looked back. To his horror crystals shattered and light orbs dissipated.

Ouryumon stopped and yellow aura around him vanished.

Ophanimon approached Cherubimon. "Cherubimon!" Cherubimon followed her gaze. It was hard for him to believe as well, what he was seeing. He was in bad shape. There were wounds all over his body and fractal code had appeared at several places It was saying something. Ouryumon was not to be taken lightly. Cherubimon was beast type digimon and for this, he is the most dangerous of the three celestial digimons. In battle, he was ferocious, aggressive, and deadly, unlike his friends. Despite all that Ouryumon had no injury. And Cherubimon was, embarrassingly, running away from a fight! Something totally against the nature of beast type digimons.

"I thought we told you not to attract trouble again!" Seraphimon said.

"You should know by now it's impossible for me!" Cherubimon replied. "And besides I thought dealing with trouble is your job, not mine."

"It's not like I can babysit you every second!" Seraphimon replied. "I have many important things to do."

"Yeah?" Cherubimon asked. "And dealing with dangerous digimon didn't appear in the job description of law and order?"

"We were busy with something." Ophanimon cut in the argument. "It's about what we started."

"Other matter! You mean-" He got a nod from Ophanimon. Yeah, that was more important stuff. More than him and his friends. "So what are you doing here? Not that I am not grateful but-"

"We needed your help in the matter so we decided to contact you and found out you are busy with other matters!" Seraphimon added.

"Glad to know I am only remembered when needed!" Cherubimon replied.

"I am still here." Ouryumon interfered. His swords glowed yellow. "Are you going to fight or keeping up your family drama?" He crossed his swords. **"Eiseiryuoujin"**

The blades of golden energy missed as the three celestial digimons scattered away. Ophanimon summoned her javelin. "Stop this madness Ouryumon!" She ordered. "Or we will have to stop you by any means necessary." She doesn't like doing this kind of stuff or using this kind of tone but life had taught her some things are just necessary.

"Stop this you say?" A yellow aura surrounded Ouryumon's body. "Where are they? Tell me and I might stop." He looked from Ophanimon to Cherubimon to Seraphimon. "For now anyway."

"It's not possible!" Seraphimon replied. Seven orbs of light appeared around him. He glanced at Cherubimon most defiantly counting how many injuries he had! It frustrated Cherubimon. He doesn't like appearing weak.

"Your choice." Ouryumon charged at Ophanimon.

" **Strike of the seven stars."**

" **Sefirot."**

" **Lightning spear."**

All three attacks hit Ouryumon but shattered on contact. "Am I a joke to you? Or was it the play ball?"

Seraphimon and Cherubimon charged at Ouryumon.

" **Excalibur."**

" **Lightning spear."**

The divine blade and lightning spear clashed with Ouryumon's swords. By putting in all their force they finally managed to hold Ouryumon which Cherubimon found shameful to admit even to himself and Seraphimon seem to be thinking on the same wavelength.

Ophanimon attacked from behind. **"Eden's javelin."**

Cherubimon gathered lighting in his other hand. "And this one is for earlier." He hit Ouryumon with the lightning spear.

"AGGHH" Ouryumon screamed, his voice dripping agony. The next thing he moment Seraphimon punched him away. Cherubimon flew above him. When Ouryumon got his balance, he looked ahead as if searching for someone. Cherubimon was sure it's him. "Where is the bunny?" He looked up and Cherubimon smacked him down, sending him crashing toward earth. Cherubimon's lips curled in a smile. That felt good.

"You enjoyed that one!" Seraphimon commented. Seven orbs of light appeared around him. Cherubimon raised his arms. Thundercloud once again covered the sky. "He had it coming for himself."

" **Strike of the seven stars."** Seraphimon fired orbs of light at falling Ouryumon.

" **Sefirot."**

" **Heaven's judgment."**

"DAMN YOU!" Ouryumon cursed as lightning, orbs of light, crystals bombarded him. "Now you are seriously pissing me off." Getting his balance he started to push through the constant barrage of attacks. A yellow aura once again surrounded his body giving him a boost of speed.

"Impossible" Seraphimon muttered as Ouryumon pushed through everything. Cherubimon wasn't so surprised. "We have to come up with something else!" Seraphimon said. All three of them scattered away from Ouryumon's path

"Nice plan" Cherubimon replied in mocking tone "I certainly couldn't have thought that" Joke aside Seraphimon was right. _"_ This is getting out of hands. At this point all we can do is-."He muttered to himself and released a sigh. _"_ Well guess my time has come"

"I am tired of this game" Ouryumon growled as he came to a stop

"Feelings are mutual buddy" Cherubimon replied He threw another lightning spear which Ouryumon slapped away. Talk about being pathetic! He greeted his teeth in anger. "Listen Seraphimon I have a-"

"ENOUGH!" Ouryumon shouted. He charged at Ophanimon

"OPHANIMON!" Cherubimon yelled rushed toward her. The next moment he was in front of Ophanimon. His eyes wide in shock because Seraphimon was in front of him holding Ouryumon's from moving.

"AGGH!" Seraphimon groaned.

Cherubimon could imagine the pain Seraphimon was struggling against holding Ouryumon. Cherubimon himself has been on the receiving end of that attack. Seraphimon's armor was getting damaged, but he kept his hold on Ouryumon.

"I know what you are thinking Cherubimon, but you don't have to."

"SERAPHIMON!" Ophanimon shouted.

"But we can't stop him like this" Cherubimon growled "it's not the moment to hesitate" Blue lightning appeared in his hand He flew above Ouryumon and charged at him

Ophanimon followed his lead javelin glowed. She charged at Ouryumon from below

"Stop both of you" Seraphimon shouted causing Cherubimon to halt in air shocked along with Ophanimon

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP" Cherubimon shouted in frustration. "Stop playing hero!"

"I am not" Seraphimon replied "Listen Ophanimon" He turned to Cherubimon "and Cherubimon you will have to go"

Cherubimon growled as anger rise like fire "WHAT DO YOU MENA 'YOU WILL HAVE TO GO'" He yelled as anger flared. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM. A COWARD?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I THINK ANY I LESS OF YOU?" Cherubimon could see Seraphimon's arms straining as he struggled to hold Ouryumon even though Seraphimon tried to hide it. He also suppressed a groan. "Look we don't have time for this \\. Just go and take Ophanimon with you!" He turned to Cherubimon "I should be the one to do it."

Cherubimon growled in frustration once more. Who does Seraphimon think is he?

"Seraphimon you don't mean-" Ophanimon said in shock. "-Seraphimon I can't"

"Exactly!" Cherubimon growled. "I should do something like this I-"

"NO" Ophanimon screamed perhaps the first time since Cherubimon knew her, and it was long time. "I will do it then"

"Don't argue" Seraphimon cut in "there is no time to think besides" Seraphimon winced His armor was starting to crack at several points "Cherubimon don't you have more important jobs to do"

Cherubimon's eyes widened "but-" he stammered. Yes, he understood where Seraphimon was coming from but still. Cherubimon was the one who once almost destroyed digiworld He should be the one to save his friends Shouldn't he?

Ophanimon looked toward Cherubimon then Seraphimon "Seraphimon no I can't let either of you do something like this If necessary I-"

"Ophanimon this world needs you more" Seraphimon cut in "You have made choices before. It's time to do it again" He turned to Cherubimon "You know better than me. Everything has a time. Even us And Cherubimon-"

Ouryumon's mocking laugh cut Seraphimon "Do you think I will let them g-"

"SHUT UP" Seraphimon shouted. "Cherubimon some things are bigger than us, you, me and Ophanimon"

Cherubimon looked down His mind a jumble of thoughts He understood where Seraphimon was coming from, but. This is the moment he can make up for old times He tried to hurt both of his friends before. Now he can save them

"It's one of those things" Seraphimon added

Ophanimon looked from Seraphimon to Cherubimon, who felt more agitated and frustrated than ever, back to Seraphimon. Cherubimon knew she was hoping he would argue, but there was nothing left to argue. Cherubimon shut his eyes "So sometimes we have to make choices huh! Talk about unfair circumstances" He opened his eyes and took a deep breath "I get it"

"What?" Ophanimon whispered but Cherubimon heard her. Most likely she was disappointed in him. He couldn't blame her

"And listen. Things, well they have been messy between us in the past. I-" He sighed. "I won't deny some of it was my fault but" A brief silence followed Seraphimon's words

"Seraphimon" Cherubimon murmured

Seraphimon released a sigh "I am glad we are back the way we were after the time of ancients"

Cherubimon smiled "Yeah me too" He couldn't believe he just said that Damn you Seraphimo _n_ "alright I…I guess"

Ouryumon laughed mocking once more "What's this emotional-"

"I SAID SHUT UP" Seraphimon cut Ouryumon Using all his strength he threw Ouryumon away **"Strike of the seven stars"** The seven orbs of light followed Ouryumon and lit up the sky on impact. Seraphimon turned to his friends. His armor was in bad shape. Cracks were running down in blue metal from top to bottom and fractal code was showing in several deep ones.

"Look I...I ugh Damn it" Cherubimon growled Nothing came to mind "Fine let's keep it simple thanks and um well sorry"

"I know!" Seraphimon replied. He offered his hand which Cherubimon shook. Seraphimon offered his hand to Ophanimon. Several moments passed but she merely looked at both of them. Cherubimon didn't dare meet her eyes. After some moments Seraphimon lowered his hand. "It's time to go." Ouryumon was coming back. They could feel it. Seraphimon was surprised he managed to throw Ouryumon that far in first place.

Cherubimon grabbed Ophanimon's arm and pulled but she didn't move. "But how can we?" "Come on Ophanimon." He whispered

"But-" She looked back and forth between Seraphimon and Cherubimon "But-"

"Ophanimon-ah" Seraphimon winced.

"Seraphimon!" Ophanimon exclaimed in worry.

"Please!" Seraphimon whispered.

After some moments Ophanimon stopped struggling and Cherubimon pulled her, which he wasn't very happy about. Something like this had happened before but Cherubimon was sure it didn't get any easier.

"NOW GO" Seraphimon shouted.

* * *

Seraphimon watched as his friends moved further and further away. Their forms kept getting smaller until there was nothing left to see "Thank you old friends" He muttered A memories flood through his brain Some he held very dear to his heart Bokomon and Neemon and those humans who risked everything to save his world One almost died The thought still haunts him to do this day It's his turn now and he will do everything in his power to give them time

"You certainly are fools" Ouryumon commented in a smug tone He was right behind Seraphimon

"Yeah and I am glad" Seraphimon replied. "I will miss you, all of you. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Izumi, Junpei and of course little Tomoki!" He whispered hoping by some miracle wind will carry his words to his friends _._ "Don't forget me you all."

* * *

Gennai watched the celestial digimons on the monitor screen, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. He saw the events unfold, that will decide the fate of digiworld, with sadness. Well, at least that one's anyway. This whole thing hadn't turned out the way he would have liked. "This is unfortunate" He sighed and pressed some buttons on the keyboard. "Seraphimon can only stop Ouryumon for now." The screen split in two. Right showed original footage while left a white symbol.

"Gennai!" A rough voice echoed in the room.

"I have news!" Gennai said.

* * *

He groaned and turned on his back. Fatigue had his body blanketed, and it was so amazing here. The soil and grass were soft underneath him. Air was cool and calm, and the shade was relaxing. Everything was so perfect, but he had a feeling everything wasn't supposed to be perfect. What had happened? How did he get here? He definitely wasn't supposed to be out here between trees and grass. He was supposed to be in...classroom!

Daisuke sat up and looked around frantically. Left, right backward, forward, "Where am I?" One thing was for sure: he wasn't anywhere near the school. Forget that. He wasn't anywhere near Odaiba. There were tall trees around him, and even though he isn't any fan of observing trees, he was sure, in Odaiba, there are no trees with leaves that looked like the moon, "Dammit, I am in big trouble." He got his feet and walked a couple of steps, "But where...No way!" A small pink onion-shaped figure crossed his line of sight, "Is this...?" Excitement rushed through his body and, he followed the little pink creature.

No way! A black ball with yellow eyes! A tree with eyes and face! And a flock of pink birds!

"Look!" A plant-like creature, with a purpler flower on its head, pointed toward him.

"Is that a human!" A small puppy-like creature asked.

Daisuke couldn't believe it. He was back. After all these years, he returned, and just as unexpectedly as he lost the means to come here a few years ago.

Three years! Every day he missed his friend. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. It just happened so suddenly. Koshiro couldn't figure out why, but they lost all connection to digiworld. His D3...

Daisuke gasped!

He fetched out his D3 from his pocket. No matter where he went, he never parted with it. Though its screen had gone blank, he hoped one day it would work again. His face broke into a huge smile as the screen came back to life.

It was working again!

Daisuke, elated, jumped up and down. He danced like a fool. It would have been embarrassing in any other situation, but there was no limit to his excitement today.

"What is he doing?" A female voice asked.

"Don't tell me it's his attack!" Another scared female voice replied.

Daisuke, finally realizing what was happening stopped dancing, and turned toward the spectators, "Sorry about that!"

"No, I think he is just stupid!" A white digimon with a pink belt replied.

Heat rushed to Daisuke's head as his face turned red, "Hey, who are you calling stupid?"

THK-THK-THK

"Who is...?" Daisuke spun around as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder, and the next moment something hit him, knocking the wind out of him, "Ouch!" He fell, face down, "Why do I keep ending up on earth today?" He groaned.

"Daisuke!"

"That voice..." Daisuke's body became still as his mind recognized the voice. His heart started beating faster and breathing almost stilled. Was that really who he thought it was? Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. A blue and white creature was on his back, smiling widely, "Vmon?"

"Daisuke, I missed you!"

"It's really you?"

"Yup!"

A wide smile broke on his face as e finally got over his initial shock. It was true. It was real. His friend was back! "ha..ha...haha," He turned over, "...Hahaha. VMON!"

"Daisuke!"

"VMON!"

He was jubilant. He rolled in the soil with his friend. Layers of dirt covered him and his uniform. He even ate some but didn't care. Who would have had time to think about that. He was with his friend again.

"I missed you so much!" He told Vmon when they had done enough rolling in the dirt.

"I missed you too!"

"Well, I missed you more!"

"No, I missed more!"

"I did."

"I did."

"Daisuke Motomiya?" A male voice called.

Daisuke looked up toward the cliff from where the voice had called him. He closed his eyes a bit as sunn shined directly in them from just above the silhouette.

A human silhouette?

"Who are you?" What the heck is a human doing in digiworld?

"Names won't matter!"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Is this guy a digidestined? "Hey Vmon, have you any clue what's going on here?"

"I am as out of clues as you,"

"There is no need to think much!" The stranger said, "Of course, it's not like you can do much of it anyway."

Daisuke pointed toward the stranger, "Did this guy just said, I am stupid?" He asked Vmon.

"And idiot," Vmon replied.

Anger rushed to his brain like a ravaging river, "HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING IDIOT!"

"You, of course!"

Daisuke gritted his teeth. This guy was so full of himself. Daisuke would. .. What the...!

A shadow winged creature appeared from right behind the stranger. It's figure blocked the sun, because of which Daisuke couldn't see the details. But now he could see the boy. Damn Daisuke's luck! The jerk was wearing a cloak.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Choose the hard way. I love the hard way!" The newly arrived digimon added, "It's so much more fun!"

So that's what it's all about. Daisuke fetched out his D3. They will kick this jerk into next week, then into next, and then next, "Vmon!"

"Ready, Daisuke!" Vmon replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own digimon or anything related to it.  
> I do own some of the OCs that will appear later on and also some of the digimon designs. I intend to use all ten legendary spirits and have created designs for four extra spirits.
> 
> Also, as a reminder, I am not putting all characters in one place because the place gets crowded. I am also not putting Takuya with Tai from start, as in many stories. Takuya lives in Shibuya as canon. I also moved some of frontier characters to different locations. Some characters will friends outside digidestined circle because that's realistic. I hopes that don't bother you
> 
> This chapter was much longer but I cut it so I guess now it's a setup chapter.

Ages! That's the only word able to define the amount of time Ophanimon has seen. Ancient war, rise and fall of Lucymon, his return, and eventually defeat by some humans, Ophanimon saw all. Times changed, and so did the digiworld with it. Just like how a year passes through different seasons, nothing remained the same. She, herself, changed and grew with changing times. But one thing remained the same: change.

It was one thing that never changed. It's not like Ophanimon doesn't like this one constant. No far from it. Maybe at one point, she might have, but she learned to appreciate it. It makes life beautiful. You can't enjoy the same thing forever. Change is what makes us try. Try in hopes of a better future, and Ophanimon appreciated this fact. She did, but it doesn't make it any easier to leave behind what's present.

Just like seasons, life gives signs of another change. And Ophanimon had learned to see those signs. The appearance of a mysterious human-like being who wasn't a human, digiworld's changing and echo systems: all were giving one message that change was coming. Until now, Ophanimon was seeing it looming over the horizon. But today they left Seraphimon behind to do something after which he will never come back, Ophanimon felt like it was no longer looming over the horizon. She stood in front of the castle, lost in thoughts for several minutes until Cherubimon called her

"We have to do something!" His words were barely audible.

"Spirits are in the library!" Ophanimon said in a detached tone. Cherubimon seemed to have taken the cue as he left without her. She just wanted to stand there, lost in memories and old times, but this world needed her. So after some minutes, she collected herself. She was about to follow Cherubimon when a sphinx like figure came rushing out of the castle the sky.

"Lady Ophanimon"

Ophanimon didn't miss the element of worry in her tone. "Nefertimon!"

"It's him, lady Ophanimon! He is here!"

Ophanimon gasped in shock. Him!

"That man from earlier!" Nefertimon said at a fast pace. "The one name Gen-"

"Where?"Ophanimon walked passed her.

The feminine sphinx followed Ophanimon inside the castle. "In the old room-"

"What?"She stopped and turned to Nefertimon. No outside can get in that room. Very few digimon working under her and her friends can get in.

"I don't know-"

"It's alright," Ophanimon said in her usual gentler voice, figuring her earlier tone might have worried Nefertimon. It had even shocked Ophanimon herself. "It's not your fault."

"Is everything alright, My Lady?"

Ophanimon stopped in her track and released a sigh. "Cherubimon is in the library. Go tell him." The whole digiworld will know. She can't do this right now. "I will tell you later."

"Lord Cherubimon!" Nefertimon said.

Ophanimon walked on, leaving Nefertimon confused. Things were happening faster than she could comprehend. Why did this man have to come now of all times! Is something about to happen? Ophanimon didn't want to think negatively, but the last few hours hadn't been very desirable. "Oh, Seraphimon!" Lost in her sadness, she didn't even notice when she reached her destination: at the end of a long hallway, in front of old yet magnificent brawns doors. She stood there, thinking about the last few hours. It might have been several moments before she pulled herself out of the past. She gathered herself, stepped forward and the pair of doors opened itself.

"I was waiting for you," Gennai spoke as soon as doors opened.

Ophanimon stepped in, and the doors closed behind her with a thud. It was a small room in comparison to the rest of the castle and its grandeur. It was a ten-sided room, the same pair of doors for each wall, and a glass ceiling. There were ancient elemental symbols carved on the floor, shelves of books, reaching as high as the ceiling on both sides of the pair of doors.

Gennai was reading something. His back was toward Ophanimon: so she couldn't see what. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Gennai turned. It was an old book with a green cover. Something very dear to Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon!

"Oh, it's alright!" Gennai replied with a smile. "Sorry to take it without your permission," He closed the book. "Couldn't hold my curiosity! Sorry again!"

He sounded sincere enough. "No problem!" Ophanimon replied though she couldn't agree with herself from inside. "As long as you keep it safe!"

"Oh, of course," He put it in a book self. "Something like this should be respected." He turned and gave another smile.

He didn't seem to be deceiving: this made Ophanimon somewhat reassure. "Thank you!"

"Quiet peculiar! I remember the arrangement of symbols a bit different from other places."

Ophanimon gazed down toward the floor. Symbols of thunder and wood were in opposite places contrary to usual. "This one is from far ancient past. It's usual for people to make minor mistakes over time." Sensing Gennai's questioning look on her, she looked toward him. "it's no big deal!" If he didn't believe her, he didn't show it. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. After all, there is a reason Lucymon was able to influence Cherubimon.

"If you say so!" Gennai's expression suddenly took a 180-degree shift. "I know what happened to Seraphimon!" His tone was sober. "I am sorry for that-"

"Thank you!" Why was everything reminding her of this now? Both stayed quiet for several moments, then Ophanimon spoke, "forgive me if I come as rude, but how did you enter in this room?" She wanted the answer to this question. "These books are kept here fr a reason, and only Cherubimon, Seraphimon, me, and some other can enter in this room and even among us if someone turns evil-"

Ophanimon didn't finish, but Gennai understood. "No-no, you are not rude. I was for coming here without your permission. As for your concern, I used computer networks from the human world to get directly inside the room."

Ophanimon's lips parted in shock. Was that even possible? How? And If it is, how can the assure of anything.

"We know where everything started. This book-" He pointed toward the same green old book "-cleared my some doubts."

This was more than enough to get Ophanimon attention from her inner monologue. "You do?"

"It's not quite as we thought it would be," He sighed "the first war against Lucymon-"

"But this doesn't make any-"

"Sorry to interrupt my lady but" Gennai took a pause and then added "it's true Tat's where it all started"

A brief silence followed between them, then Ophanimon asked. "How?"

"That power was great!" Gennai replied. He crossed his arms behind his back. "Using all elements in a single battle against one point. Well, you should be able to understand what it would do!"

"I don't understand one thing!" Ophanimon replied, "How could this be happening now?"

"Easy!" Gennai replied. "What happened last time, destroyed your world. It caused something like an imbalance in space-time. I think it would be appropriate to say, those who made this happened are also fixing it."

"Did Yggdrasil sent you?" Ophanimon asked. Not receiving an answer for several moments she said: "So he-"

Ophanimon broke off as a pair of doors opened, and Cherubimon entered. "Alright, what does Yggdrasil want?"

Takuya was running. He was breathing fast, and sweat drops running down his face. He turned a corner and stopped running, trying to catch his breath. "SOMEBODY HERE?"

Nothing.

"ANYONE? EVEN BIRDS WILL DO!" Not even a bird. A creepy silence was blanketing the place. The only sound was of his breathing, which only added to the creepiness. He looked around, from one end of the street to the other, windows to and even rooftops, but nothing.

Why was he here? He didn't know or when he came here. All he remembered was finding himself alone in this piercing and haunting silence. He was supposed to be in his class. He better not be dreaming, or his grumpy teacher won't let him hear the end of it. It didn't feel like a dream, though.

"Where is everybody?" He was starting to get freaked out a bit. He took off once again. He ran, turned, ran a bit more, and finally saw the main road. Moving his feet as fast as he could, he ran, hoping to find someone there. But it was turned out all in vain. But as it turned out, it was all in vain. On the road, all he found was more emptiness. His gaze reached everywhere it could but nothing. Not even a bicycle, let alone a car. "What the hell" Now panic was starting to settle in This was not normal even by digiworld's standards Eyes snapped from here to there grinding his teeth until couldn't hold back anymore He shut his eyes and shouted

"ANYBODY"

"Takuya"

A deep male voice pierced the ominous silence. Takuya opened his eyes. His gaze from left to right, back and forth even upward searching for the source but he couldn't found anything. "Who is-"

"Takuya."

The same voice cut him, but Takuya couldn't locate the source. Great, now he is hallucinating!

"No! You are not hallucinating."

"Oh yeah! Then where are you?" It was as if that voice was everywhere, yet nowhere and he had a suspicion that he knew that voice. "I am where you want to see me"

"What! Look buddy: you play this kind of game with Koichi. It's his territory!"

"Well, I guess you are still as dumb as ever!"

"Exactly! Wait! WHAT" Takuya yelled! Now he was getting angry. Whoever was this guy to thinks he could mess with him!

"You know me. You know me better than the palm of your hand!"

"What the palm of my hand" Takuya looked at his hand "and people say I am du-" He gasped as realization started to settle in and for a moment he could see a device in red and black colors

"Something is missing, isn't there?"

Takuya felt like his blood has gathered in his head "I-it can't be-" No! It isn't possible! He must be dreaming-

"It's true, you are dreaming!" The not mysterious anymore, voice cut his trail of thoughts. "But is a real dream less of a possible than turning to a Digimon!"

That was a valid point. "It-is it really-"

"You will find me where you want."

Takuya couldn't raise his eyes from his hand. What if it all turned out to be just wishful thinking? What if he moved his eyes from his palm and finds it was all a prank? No, he couldn't! Yet, he wanted to believe it was real, even if it was a dream. A deep breath and Takuya raised his eyes from his hand, closed his eyes, and turned around.

Several moments passed. Takuya kept his eyes closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the owner of the voice spoke. "Well, I guess if that's how it is, I should be on my way."

"NO WAIT" Takuya snapped his eyes open and gasped when he found himself face to face with a short, orange-haired creature. At first, Takuya thought, he has transformed into this thing again and looking into a mirror, but instantly realized it probably wasn't the case. "It's you?" He asked, not being able to believe his eyes.

"Yep, it's me!"

Slowly Takuya's face broke into a big grin. "It's you!" It was him! He was here! After all this time, he was finally here!

"Hey, buddy!" Flamon chorused as he Takuya bumped fists.

"Why are you in this form?"

"Oh, you know. Your world sucks in many ways!"

Takuya shut his eyes. "Yeah, especially if your teacher is a big bald grumpy guy with small eyes and a mustache!"

"What did you say?"

His friend's voice didn't sound cheerful to Takuya this time around. "I said world sucks when your teacher is a big bald grumpy guy with small eyes and a mustache. Why what's wrong?"

"TAKUYA KANBARA WAKE UP!" a third voice shouted.

"Huh!" Takuya opened his eyes and frantically looked around. Instead of road, he found himself in a room full of desks and students. "What's going on?"

"Takuya?" A heavy, dangerously, calm male voice called.

Takuya looked to the front and found himself face to face with a man. Big bald, small eyes, and a mustache. Takuya was suddenly sweating more than he ever does in a soccer game. He stretched his lips in a nervous smile. "Good afternoon sir," he said in a buttery voice. "Sorry I called you a big bald grumpy guy with small eyes and a mustache. I usually don't know what I say in sleep. I don't know what I say when I am awake. Please don't be mad!"

A chorus of laughter ran in class for several moments. When it died down, the bald teacher spoke. "No, I am not mad at you at all."

"What really!" Takuya couldn't believe he just heard. Usually, this guy gets mad even for sleeping.

"Of course, and to show I will give you an important duty!"

"Really!" Takuya exclaimed as all thinking was thrown away in the trash by this new information. "Thanks, sir!" Another chorus of laughter ran through the class.

"TAKUYA!" The bald teacher yelled, his face turned red, probably with anger. Takuya had almost jumped

"Sorry, sir!" Takuya dropped his head.

The bald man took a deep breath. Takuya hoped that was enough to calm his nerves.

"I want an essay on working on capacitors by Monday."

Takuya snapped his head up. "What!" he exclaimed in shock. "But-"

"No!" the bald man cut Takuya. "You deserve this one!" He walked away.

Takuya once again dropped his head in utter hopelessness. When did he felt this hopeless last time? Oh yeah, Fighting Duskmon!

"Nice job Kanbara!" Koji said from behind, resting his head on arms crossed behind. "You can do at least one thing without breaking a sweat! Wait a minute. My bad, you did break a sweat!"

"Shut up Minamoto" Takuya growled

"Takuya!" The heavy voice said.

"Sorry, sir!" Takuya said and with a sigh.

Koichi closed his books as the shrill sound of loudspeakers echoed. He took a deep sigh. Finally, the weekend! It's not like he is lazy or that he runs from the study. It's just that, after a busy week, even he needs rest.

"Alright, class! That's it for today. Don't forget to work on your project." A young man in a grey suit announced.

Koichi put the books in his bag and zipped it

"Okay, sir."The whole class chorused.

"You ready, bud."

Koichi turned to the red-haired boy with blue eyes. He smiled and stood up. "Sure." He replied. "That looks quite an old model?" It was a device in the boy's hand that looked like an electronic game.

"Yeah. You know I like these things." The boy swung an arm around Koichi's shoulder. "So, how is our project coming along?"

"Seriously Kaito you should try to do some stuff yourself," A blonde boy with green eyes said He was sitting in a desk in front of Koichi's

"Isamu is right." A girl said from behind Koichi. She had long red hair and grey eyes. She stood up and grabbed her bag pack. She directed a glare at the boy Kaito. "You can't keep putting your work him all the time."

"Why not? It's easier this way."

"No, it's lazier this way!"

Koichi decided to meddle in "It's alright Yumi," He flinched when she directed same glare ta him

"And you should stop spoiling him like this!" She scolded.

"You guys are just jealous he does mine, not yours."

"I don't remember asking him"

Koichi Kaito Isamu and Yumi left the classroom while his friends kept bickering. They reminded him of a lot of Takuya, Koji, and Zoe, though Yumi is a lot mild. Koichi was glad he met them

Three years ago, he and his mother moved to Odaiba. She got a better job well, at least better than the previous ones. Koichi had a hard time making any friends. His reserved nature has always been a hindrance to befriending others. He and Koji were quite similar when it came to that. It had always amazed him and his mother how different yet alike he and Koji were at the same time. Kaito, Isamu, and Yumi were the ones who approached him when he was trying to adjust here, and Koichi was grateful to them. Before meeting them, Koichi used to miss his friends a lot. It's not like he doesn't anymore. He does, but he doesn't feel lonely.

"Seriously, you are worse than Daisuke!" Isamu commented.

Kaito glared at Isamu. "Hey, I don't dance around a girl like-"

Koichi suddenly stopped, feeling a lot dizzy. His vision burred. He on his head. "AGH!" He winced when pain suddenly erupted in the same hand, and his other hand rushed to get a hold of it.

Kaito, Isamu, and Yumi stopped their bickering and turned to Koichi. "Hey, you okay?"

The dizziness was gone instantly. "Y-y-yeah," Koichi replied. He eyed his hand. The pain had also disappeared.

"Koichi, you don't look alright! You are sweating suddenly, and you are a bit pale as well!" Yumi said in a worried tone.

Koichi touched his face. He had been indeed sweating, but it had stopped instantly as well. What was that? Koichi wondered. Is he tired? Maybe he needs a bit of rest. But the pain! He examined his right hand, thinking he might have a scratch there. But he found nothing.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor," Isamu suggested.

"N-no," Koichi replied. "I will be fine. Just need a bit of r-"

"AAGGHH!" A female scream echoed in the corridor.

Taichi, seventeen years old, made his way through the crowded cafeteria. He carried a tray of burger, french-fries, and cola. He placed is food on the table and took a seat in front of Koshiro. The redhead was working on his laptop. "Slow down, man! It looks like a bomb will explode if you don't finish on time this-" He paused and thought as Koshiro typed furiously. "You told me what you are doing, right?" He took a seat across Koshiro picked up the burger and took a bite

"No, though it might be more important than defusing a bomb." Koshiro reached out across the table, took a handful of french-fries, and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine! Get your own." Taichi said. Koshiro reached out and took the glass of cola. "Hey!" Taichi rebutted again and reached out to snatch the glass, but Izzy took a sip.

"Can't do anything about it. I am busy and counter is too far away." Koshiro replied, handing back the glass.

"It's hardly 10 feet." Taichi countered while having the straw in his mouth.

"10 feet 11 inches," Koshiro glanced away from the screen. "On second thought, maybe it's not that far." He turned back to the screen.

Taichi released a sigh. That's Koshiro for you. "Fine! What are you doing anyway?" His redhead friend was working ferociously on the laptop. It's not like that's rare. He always works like that. He just seemed a little agitated today.

"Checking if something extraordinary is going on."

"Explain, extraordinary?" Taichi said. He had an idea where this might go. "And keep it simple." He added as an afterthought because if Koshiro started explaining that on his standards, Taichi was sure he wouldn't understand anything after the first word

Koshiro shot him an appalled look as if Taichi has just asked a stupid question.

"What does that supposed to mean? It means things that are weirder than normal."

"Koshiro weirder than normal is normal for us. So which normal is it? Our normal or 'normal' normal"

"Oh! Well, it's 'our' normal. Some kind of weird digital anomaly is going on around here." Koshiro replied and closed his laptop.

Okay, that pretty much confirmed it. Now Taichi was sure where this was going. Five years! They heard nothing from the digiworld for five years. They had no clue what was going on there. Now Taichi saw a sliver of hope to meet his old friend.

"Do you remember that disaster of Shibuya from five years ago?"

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "You mean when everyone saw a giant dragon coming out of the earth, but authorities said it was just an electrical surge because they whole nation is either half-blind or a bunch of idiots-"

"Well, People did believe them." Koshiro interrupted.

"And, it was before Daisuke and rest found out about Digimon, right?"

Koshiro nodded.

Taichi put down the glass of cola and crossed his arm on the table. A serious look on his face. "What about it?"

"A digital signatures appeared. At the time, I thought that it was related to the same events that happened afterward, so I stopped researching. But the signature has reappeared, and it's weird!" Koshiro typed something on his laptop and turned it around. "Look at this!"

Taichi reached out and pulled the laptop closer. There were some graphs on screen with different reading

"The green line is the newest signature, and in purple is the signature we got when portals opened again."

Taichi could see what was weird now. The graph with the green line had a completely different reading from the one with purple. "I guess the yellow is signature you got at the time of Shibuya disaster." The yellow was more close to the green line.

"That's not all! Click on the red button!"

Taichi did as Koshiro told him. All three graphs started to merge. He gasped. Even though the green line was close to yellow, it was as if the green line was a merge of yellow and purple. "What does this mean, Koshiro?" Taichi snapped his eyes at Koshiro. "This-"

A girl's scream cut Taichi. "WHAT'S THAT"

The whole cafeteria had fallen into silence. Taichi and Koshiro both looked toward the window as the rest of the people. Their eyes were wide seeing a hole in the sky and a humanoid, cloaked figure appeared out of it. It landed on a rooftop and jumped down from the edge. Taichi could only see the humanoid shape, but, definitely a digimon. Humans might be able to appear from portals in the sky but no human would ever think about jumping from that height.

"It's like that!" Someone else shouted. A boy "from five years ago!" Cafeteria plunged in chaos. People started to make their way to the window to see.

Taichi grabbed his bag-pack from the floor. "Let's go!"

"W-w-what was that?" Yumi asked. Koichi could see her shaking. He couldn't blame her. That scream was horrible! Koichi ran off, followed by his friends.

"It came from that side." Koichi pointed toward the left corridor/

"I bet it's just a cockroach," Kaito commented.

Koichi followed students who were running in a hurry, defiantly running toward the same place. Soon, they could see a crowd of students gathered in front of the ladies' restroom area. There were also some older people: staff members and teachers.

"What's going on here?" A random student asked.

Koichi could make out a girl: black hair, and black eyes. She seemed quite shaken.

"T-t-there i-is an m-monster in here!" She replied shakily

"What, a monster?" A male voice came from the crowd of students, skeptically. "You mean a cockroach!" Boys erupted in fig of laughter.

"Everyone quiet!" A commanding female voice echoed, and the laughter died down instantly.

"I AM TELLING TRUTH! It looked like the monsters from five years ago."

Koichi felt a shiver run down his spine. He certainly hoped this girl is wrong, but there was this ominous feeling she was right.

Koichi didn't have to wait long to get an answer. Guard came out of the last restroom. "There is nothing in here," He said. "It's just a lizard." There was another fig of laughter.

"B-but it was right there, and it wasn't a lizard," The girl said. Her tone was begging everyone to believe her. Even though Koichi was sympathetic, he was relieved there was nothing.

Kaito snickered.

"There is only one person who can do that!" Isamu said.

"It's not necessary Asuka put it there," Koichi replied. "Maybe she just imagined it." He hoped so.

"Koichi, my friend, you are so innocent," Kaito commented.

Yumi clenched her fists. Her knuckles were white. "That Asuka!"

Koichi was surprised how she was fuming in rage. Yumi is mostly a very calm girl. "We shouldn't blame others without proof,"

"Exactly." A male voice replied. Koichi turned toward the boy. His black hair was messy, and his eyes were blue. There was a twinkle in his eyes that spelled mischief. Asuka Shin. Koichi knew him because he was also in the same class as him. Even though Koichi said they shouldn't blame others without proof, he knew Asuka had a reputation for pulling up stunts like these.

"Your record is against you!" Yumi replied, having her hands on her waist.

"What record? I came clean in every case."

"Yeah what's your-"

Koichi suddenly felt dizzy again and put his hand on his head. The dizziness was once again gone instantly, but this time he thought he might have seen a very dark purple flash. Was he that tired? Koichi pushed that thought aside when he noticed a blonde boy with blue eyes and a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes leaving crowed. They seem in a real hurry. They were also in his class, Takeru and Hikari. Koichi never had much of an interaction with them.

They were also in his class, Takeru and Hikari. Koichi never had much of an interaction with them.

"-Hey, it says a swirling hole appeared in the sky, and a cloaked figured appeared out of it,"

Koichi snapped his g at Isamu. Maybe he heard him wrong, Koichi hoped.

"No, it can't be," Yumi said. She was turning pale, and Koichi knew why. Yumi once told him, she barely survived a digimon attack five years ago.

Asuka snickered. "Finally! Something interesting is happening. This district was getting so boring lately!"

"It can be fake," Koichi said. He hoped it is. Digimon in the human world was never s good news for anyone. A lot of people get hurt. With the kind of dreams he has been having lately,Koichi had a feeling his wish will not come true.

"I don't know about that, but there is a picture here." Isamu showed Koichi his cell phone. There were a swirling vortex and a blurred humanoid figure in the sky. No doubt anymore. It's something from out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like and what can be improved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, English is my second language. Sorry for the mistakes.

"TOMOKI!"

Tomoki looked toward the black-haired reddish brown-eyed boy, who had called him, and caught the soccer ball that the boy passed to him. "GOOD PASS!" Tomoki wiped the sweat from his forehead. As e sprinted toward goal-post, two came to boys intercept him. "TERU!" He called the black-haired boy, passed the ball back to him, and made his way through them. The goal post was in front of him. The big build goalkeeper was ready for anything, though he was mostly focused on Teru.

"Here we go!"

Tomoki kicked the ball as the boy passed it to him. The big built keeper tried to change his direction at the last moment but missed. The ball sailed right under his arms, hit the net, and sound of the whistle echoed in the soccer field. "YES!" Tomoki jumped, stretching out his arm high.

"You don't have to get so excited about making a goal in a practice."

Tomoki stopped cheering for himself and turned to Teru, "Why not? Even the smallest of victories sometimes make the biggest difference?" That's one of the many things he had from digiworld. You can't count out small victories. They lead to big ones.

Teru took two water bottles offered to him by another boy and passed on to Tomoki. "Makes sense I guess,"

Tomoki opened the cap of his, own bottle and to gulp of water "That was a good practice session" H wiped his mouth with his wrist "Say after school what do you-"

"Teru"

"That's my sister,"

Tomoki looked over Teru's shoulder. He spotted a girl with the same black air and reddish-brown eyes wearing junior high school uniform. She was a few years older than Teru. One thing that always stood out for Tomoki, though was the fact that she wears slacks instead of a skirt, "Why is she here," Unlike junior high school, the middle school continues after one hour recess on the weekend so she couldn't have come to pick him up. Besides, why would she come to pick him up, She also looked worried,

Teru shrugged, "Dunno,"

Teru walked away, to his sister, and she handed him the package. "He must have forgotten something," Tomoki didn't miss the look Teru's sister, what was her name again? Ah yeah, Asami, spared him for a moment. The looks she gives him usually made him feel like he had killed her puppy or something.

He couldn't ponder on that, as suddenly the world seemed to spin around him, and he felt dizziness. Tomoki's right hand hadn't reached his head and a pain shot in it, "AGH!" He winced as his other hand rushed to grab it, "What the hell! I don't remember hitting it," Instantly dizziness and pain were gone, but Tomoki kept examining his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

Tomoki looked at Teru and dropped his hand. He didn't notice his friend coming back or Asami leaving. "Don't know! Guess I hit it or something," He smiled, "but now it's alright!"

Teru nodded, "I see. Anyway, we can't do shit after school!"

"Why what's up?" Tomoki raised an eyebrow when Teru looked around as if making sure no one is listening.

"You remember those monsters from five years ago?"

Tomoki's eyes snapped wide and pupils shrank. His lips fell apart and maybe his blood has left his head and there was definitely a chill that ran down his spine. What did this guy just say? "What!"

"Oh come on!" Teru replied, "Don't tell me you don't believe in them. Everyone has seen them by now. Even government,"

"I know!" Tomoki exclaimed as his mind went to haywire

"A weird thing has been seen in Odaiba," Teru whispered, "A swirling thing in the sky and a human-like figure appeared out of it!"

Tomoki was left lost for words! Digimon, after five years, they appear again! Tomoki had almost lost all hope of seeing them again,

"My sister made it very clear, I am coming home right after school," Teru sighed, "So we have to cancel any plans you had"

"Yeah, sure," Tomoki replied, not paying much attention to what Teru was saying anymore. Digimon, once again! Would he be able to use that elevator this time? Tomoki wondered. How many times he and Takuya had tried to use the elevator! But it never worked. Even after his family moved to Shinjuku, he would go to Shibuya just following a sudden urge to use the elevator! Maybe this time!

There are some people whom Junpei never hoped he will ever figure out. Takuya and Koji were two of them. Sometimes they can't spend a minute without arguing, other times, very rarely, they sit quietly thinking who knows what. So it was a norm that Junpei was sitting in the cafeteria, glancing from one to the other as they just sat ignoring each other and any living thing in the vicinity. And this would continue until he said. "Will you both stop doing this?"

"What?" Both of them asked

Great! Now they are talking in sync. Yeah, something is, definitely bothering them "You guys just sat there without insulting each other! For five minutes!" Honestly, he was amazed he had to tell them.

"What's wrong with that?" Koji asked. "I thought insulting others' are bad manners, or did society decide to change its views of good manners."

"I hope they did!" Takuya replied. "I hate manners!"

"What is bothering you guys anyway?" moved shifted his gaze between them, but it didn't seem like they will reply anytime soon.

Finally, after several moments, Takuya released a sigh. "Fine!" He said. "I had a weird dream in class today about Agunimon-"

"You too!" Junpei exclaimed in a sudden rush of excitement. He had the same dream but figured it was just him.

Takuya finally met Junpei's gaze. "Wait did you-"

"Yup," Junpei replied excitedly, "not in the class, though!" That was necessary to elaborate. "Last night, but that wasn't Beetlemon," He thought for a moment "A bit different and smaller,"

"The same thing happened to me as well!" Takuya replied, scratching his chin. After several moments he looked toward Koji. Junpei followed his gaze. Koji just sat there, and they kept staring. After some moments of dramatic silence, Koji spoke.

"What?"

Junpei exchanged glances with Takuya, giving him a meaningful look, then Takuya said. "Speak up already!"

"We know: you had those dreams too," Junpei added. Koji didn't reply, no surprise there.

"Look at him, sitting there acting as if it doesn't matter," Takuya said.

"Thinking himself to so much more mature than us," Junpei added.

"And cool," Takuya added.

"And awesome!" Junpei finished. A bit more staring, and Koji would be annoyed enough to spill it out. He could see Koji getting annoyed as the later gazed at Takuya, then him, and back and forth several times.

After several moments, Koji finally opened his mouth. "Yeah, I did."

Takuya took a sigh, "Thank God: I am not going crazy!"

"Of course not!" Koji replied. "You can't go crazy. It's impossible!"

Takuya smiled. "Thanks, buddy-"

"To go crazy, you need to be normal first!" Koji said, his lips stretched into a mocking smile.

Takuya leaped off his chair. "Why you Minamoto-"

"So, it can't just be a dream then!" Junpei interjected, causing Takuya to stop before he could throttle Koji. "Those dreams mean something."

"Stop deluding yourselves!" Koji replied, "They are just that d-" He took out his cell phone.

Junpei's cell phone vibrated. He took it out, turned it on, and opened the notification. His eyes got wide as he read the message. Thinking he read wrong, he read it a second time and a third. He looked toward Takuya, who had the same stunned look on his face. They exchanged another meaningful look. Junpei noticed Koji was frowning as he read the notification. Takuya signaled with his eyes. Junpei stood up and moved behind Koji.

"A clocked figured was seen in the sky of Odaiba." Junpei read from one side. He still couldn't believe his own eyes.

"It appeared out of a vortex-like thing in the sky." Takuya read from the other side. "So, they are just that huh! What was about to say?"

"Dreams!" Junpei replied. He knew why Koji was in denial, though. Koji was being 'realistic'. He didn't want to live in false hopes since digimon hasn' been seen for five years.

After they came back from digiworld, none of them had expected to see digimon in the human world. Digimon can't go to the human world or they will destroy it: Bokomon had read from the book. But digimon appeared, and even though they brought destruction, no one had a chaotic impact like Lucymon. The moment Lucymon touched their world, fractal code had appeared, but that didn't happen. It left Junpei and his friends confused. After attacking digimon were driven away by other digimons, nothing had happened till now. Those last events left Junpei and his friends disappointed. That's why Koji wasn't too optimistic. Junpei was hopeful because the last time they didn't have these dreams. Well, guess the world is about to go crazy again.

Koji sighed. "Fine, Koichi lives there."

"Yeah, he can give us news to work," Junpei said, "we should ask if others' had the same dreams!"

Koji dialed the number and put the phone to his ear and waited. Junpei and Takuya stood right behind him. Junpei's heart was beating twice as fast in excitement.

After several moments a barely audible voice came from the other end of the phone. Junpei couldn't make out the words.

"Hey did you-"

"Ask him about the dreams!" Takuya interjected before Junpei could, getting a side glare from Koji. Koichi asked something from the other end which once again Junpei had no idea what.

"Yeah-um-well Koichi did you well had any weird dreams lately?" Koji asked. After several moments Koji spoke. "You there!" Junpei figured Koichi didn't reply, which confused him. He was the third person Junpei could never figure out. He was very good at keeping stuff. He would portray a happy facade: like how he hid about his condition in digiworld from them. Over time, Junpei assumed, this ability has only improved: because Koji's attitude usually said a lot. Koji was the only one who was able to figure out his brother. It's not that they can read Koji like an open book, but his attitude always indicated something is going on in his life, and ever since they met Koichi, it usually involves him. Koji was probably the only one Koichi shared most of his secrets with and let go if façade. There were also moments when Koichi is lost in his thoughts to much too keep his façade.

Koichi's said something, Junpei couldn't make out, but he thought Koichi took subspecialty long to answer. Junpei knew if Koichi was talking with anyone else, this won't be the case.

"You know, about digimon." Koji said. "Did you met a digimon that resembles Loweemon?"

"What does he say?" Junpei asked as soon as Koichi's hushed voice came.

"Did he had those dreams?" Takuya asked, his excitement getting better of him.

"Yeah, he did," Koji replied.

"See!" Takuya exclaimed and almost jumped, "I knew something is weird about them!"

"It's definitely not a coincidence," Junpei said. His excitement was reaching new heights. He knew what it might mean, a war, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

"Anyway," Koji said to Koichi, "did you get the news? Something weird has appeared in Odaiba, near the high school," Koji added, "A portal and a humanoid coming out of it."

Koichi said something and didn't take long as if he sudden;y remembered Junpei and Takuya were also with Koji. Junpei guessed he confirmed what Koji asked since Koji further asked, "Yeah, so, we were wondering, can you check it out?" He sounded a bit hesitant to Junpei as if he was unsure if he should ask Koichi that. Junpei had no idea why it's a problem. Lost in his thoughts, Junpei lost track of Koji's conversation until Koji ended the call saying, "Thanks, brother."

"Well, that's settled," Junpei said. Koji took another sigh. Junpei didn't ask Koji anything about Koichi since it was a personal matter between them. Besides, that's Takuya's job. He will eventually notice it.

Takuya took out his cell phone, "we better inform Tomoki and Izumi."

Koichi eyed his cell phone thoughtfully as he walked toward the place where the portal had opened. With each step, he felt like he was walking toward the part of his life that he has left behind. A life that his friends and even Koji wanted back, but he just to be done with it. With a sigh, he put his cell phone in his pocket.

It's not like death has started to scare him. Last time it was easy for him to sacrifice himself because he thought, well, he is already dead. But now he was very much alive, and there was someone who needed him.

He stopped on a crossroad and looked around. People were going around with their work. Death comes unexpected to most, and they don't have to worry about those they will leave behind, "AGH," He winced as a wave of pain surged through his right hand once again, The pain was gone instantly but left him confused, "What's happening?"

"I heard a humanoid figure appear out a swirling thing near the high school!" A girl spoke. Koichi looked toward the girl. Some feet away, two girls were talking, one blonde, and one brunette.

"I heard that too, but it isn't real. Is it?" Blonde asked. There was fear in her voice.

"You are saying as it didn't happen before," Brunette replied, "It's probably starting again!"

As the signal turn green, he walked on. Every step taking him closer to that cursed aspect of his life, Five years ago, when digimon appeared and he wasn't dragged into that mess, Koichi thought it's actually over for him. He was glad! Even after those almost too real dreams, he had a bit of hope, that he and his friends won't get involved in it.

Soon Koichi was on the place where the humanoid figure most likely landed: he followed the crowd. He saw the bright yellow tape that was dividing the street into two parts, and a crowd gathered on both sides of the secured area. Some police officers were in a secured area. There was a jumble of voices and words. Koichi couldn't make out a single thing, but it was soon apparent to him what were they talking about. There was a weird flickering glow on concrete, "Something did happen here," Koichi glanced around and noticed broken marks like slashes, on walls. It seemed like a fight happened here. There was nothing else unusual, or not something, he noticed.

"I should tell others before Takuya starts getting impatient!" Koichi muttered as he made his way out of the crowd. He took out his cell phone but stopped before calling and looked around "I better find a more suitable place to talk!"

For some days, Yamato had a suspicion that someone was following him. At first, it started on the streets: when he was alone. The first time Yamato turned to look, he only saw black hair, grey shirt, and dark green jeans disappearing around the corner. Yamato tried to ignore it. Someone might just be walking along the way: he thought. But the feeling that someone was following him only got stronger. He didn't notice anyone else disappearing around the corner when he turned around, after the first time, though. But it still didn't reassure him! So Yamato wasn't very surprised when Taichi called him and said; Guess what. A portal has opened.

Now here they were: in an empty alley. Koshiro was trying to find where did that thing that appeared out of the portal, go? "Well, Koshiro?" Yamato asked.

"That digimon has vanished in thin!" Koshiro replied. He was balancing his laptop over his left arm while his right-hand fingers hit the keyboard keys.

"What do you think?" Taichi asked. His tone was of worry, but Yamato heard the suppressed excitement. Yamato himself was excited. After five years, he might see Gabumon again,

"Well, it seems like that either devolved to a much lower stage or went back to digiworld," Koshiro replied.

"Obviously! It devolved" Yamato replied "why would it go if it just came," Yamato noticed Koshiro furrowing his brows as if he suddenly found something disturbing.

"If it devolved it won't be easy to find it," Sora added,

"At least it isn't causing chaos!" Takeru replied.

"Yeah, but we can't rely on that!" Taichi replied.

Yamato crossed his arms, "There is a chance it's biding time for something!" These words didn't make much sense to his own ears. Why would this digimon appear in open if it was biding time for something? It should know digidestined will be after it.

"Or it might have come here for help!" Hikari said. That made more sense to Yamato.

"We have another situation on our hand!" Koshiro said.

"What happened?" Takeru asked.

"I just detected a strong QDF" Koshiro replied,

Taichi look lost as he was scratching back of his head. Yamato couldn't blame him. Taichi isn't smartest of the group, far from it, but Yamato doubted anyone of them has ever heard that word before.

"Am I supposed to know what that is!" Taichi asked.

"It's a field that surrounds every living being: connected to digiworld." Koshiro replied, "Even digidestined, but this one is quite strong!"

"Is a digimon appearing?" Sora asked.

"No, it's as if it has already appeared," The redhead replied, "It's nearby,"

"Let's check it out," Taichi said, "lead us to it Koshiro-" He broke off as suddenly Hikari went stiff and her eyes started glowing, "-Hikari what's-"

Hikari spoke cutting him off,

"A barren site

A place scared by bright!

The ancient land of night.

will be healed by life's might."

Taichi rushed to grab his sister as she almost fainted. Yamato and the rest exchanged a shocked look. Hikari instantly gained hold of herself and looked around, obviously confused by the looks others were giving her.

"Um-what just happened?" She asked

"Man, I can't believe digimon are finally back!"

Koji sighed! It's at least a tenth time Takuya had it said in five minutes. Not to mention the number of times Koji hadn't counted. Now the idiot was getting on his nerves! And these constant assaults of dizziness and pain in his hand have started to give him a headache! Koji hated how his left moved to massage right one even though there was no pain right now!

Koji had no idea what was causing these. It suddenly started when the last class had ended. He was glad it's weekend: school was ending early! He can finally get some rest!

"And this time, I will get my spirits back as well!"

"Geez, calm down Takuya," Junpei said, rubbing his right hand. Koji suspected he might be having the same problem as him. He is having this since the last class ended. It was the fourth time he is having it since he, Takuya, and Junpei left the school.

"AGH!" a wince escaped Junpei's lips. He stopped and clutched his hand tightly, instead of rubbing it. Takuya and Koji stopped in their tracks and turned to him,

"What's we-AGH!" Takuya exclaimed as he grabbed his right hand.

Koji grabbed his own right hand tightly, "AGH-What the hell I am happening?" He growled. The pain didn't last long. In a matter of moments, the pain disappeared and Koji was breathing heavily, He could feel the sweat on his face.

"Are you guys-" Takuya panted while breathing "-alright?"

Koji panted holding his hand. This was the worst assault of pain! For a moment he felt his hand might explode!

Junpei wiped his forehead with his left hand and breathed out a sigh, "I guess-Takuya your hand!"

Takuya raised an eyebrow in confusion "My hand?" He looked at his palm and his eyes widened. Symbol of fire was right in the middle, "What the-"

"-It's not just him," Koji said, looking at his palm. A bluish-white glow was radiating from his palm.

"We better get away from this place," Junpei said, gazing at his palm which was radiating an electric yellow glow.

Koji nodded. They were in the middle of the street. It was empty right now but any passerby will see and Koji had no intention of explaining this to a stranger!

Despite all that happened till now, Koichi had hope. Hope that he might not get involved in this, hope that it will be like how things were five years ago: when somehow it was all resolved on its own, by some miracle.

But all his hopes shattered like glass when just after entering a narrow, dingy alley, his hand felt intense pain, nothing like the ones before it, and next moment he knew the symbol of darkness was on his palm. So black that, it seemed like it was trapping light, or releasing so much dark energy that it was swallowing light, and radiating a weird blackish-purple aura. Koichi forgot to breathe for a moment. He was stuck! He can't leave his friends alone in this mess! Can he? His friends became Sossanomon without him! Surely, they can do that again! But still-

"Hey, what's that?"

Koichi clenched his fist, hid it behind him, and snapped his eyes up. A group of teenagers has entered the alley from the other side. "Me and my bad luck!" he muttered. He had chosen this alley because it was quite narrow and empty. No one would enter here without a reason since it cramped between two buildings.

"Why are you hiding your hand?" The blonde one asked Now Koichi took in the appearance of every one of them A redhead with a laptop in under his arm and an I-Pad in hand, an orange-haired girl Another boy came from around the corner A brunette boy with goggles in his neck Koichi's cheeks swallowed as he tried to suppress his laugh This new boy could easily pass as Takuya's older brother and no one will question,

"Why are you laughing?" the brunette boy asked, crossing his arms.

Koichi waved his left hand in front of him, "Oh, it's nothing!" Two more people turned the corner behind the already present group. A brunette girl with reddish-brown eyes and a blonde boy with blue eyes

"What's going o-" The newly arrived blonde broke off, and Koichi knew he was surprised seeing him! The girl with him looked surprised too! They were in the same class as his: Hikari and Takeru Koichi didn't know them very well: since they rarely interacted!

"Koichi!" Hikari said.

"You know him," The brunette boy asked.

Koichi frowned when the redhead boy raised his eyes from I-Pad and looked at him. The look he gave Koichi made him feel like he is a test subject! "Guys the field is definitely around him!" He said. This confused Koichi! Field? He doesn't see anything. The boy also sounded shocked.

"You sure Koshiro," The orange-haired girl asked in surprise, "he is human and just a kid!"

"I was surprised too but there can't be another source!" The redhead replied. The older blonder narrowed his eyes. Koichi didn't like where this was going! He had an ominous feeling about this whole thing! Maybe it was about time he got out of here!

"Alright what is in your hand?" The older blonde asked. Koichi was surprised by the intensity of his voice! Not as rude as Koji but still quite demanding.

"Wait what do you mean? What's going on here?" Takeru asked,

"And why would he be the center of the field?" Hikari asked,

"Um well it was nice to meet you but-" Koichi showed them his cell phone "-I have got some important work to do!" He spun on his feet and sprinted.

"No, listen," A boy, which Koichi was sure was brunette spiky-haired one, shouted after him. Koichi ran as fast as he could while all six teenagers were following him.

"Will you stop," It was the orange-haired girl, "We just want to talk!"

Koichi looked over his shoulder, "Sorry, I um got things to do." And he took a turn with a slip. He looked back once more they were still after him. "They are persistent!" He murmured to himself.

Koichi was getting tired of this chase! He needed to tell this to others and these mostly strangers weren't showing any sign of giving up. He was thinking of ways to get rid of them when he reached the end of the street and a car came with thundering speed,

"HEY WATCH OUT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter, I want to once again mention that I will take few things from tri.   
> Don't worry if some characters are missing. They will come in time.  
> I am sorry for any spelling grammatical mistake in advance. As I mentioned before, English is not my first language

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Koichi didn't know which one shouted. All he saw the world spinning for a moment and then it stopped.

Excruciating pain!

Sent flying!

Hit the earth with a sickening thud!

Red with blood!

Still as a rock!

His breath was lost somewhere in the wind! But none of the other had happened! His feet were still moving. He certainly wasn't feeling any pain He didn't even have a drop of blood on him.

When turned a corner and he remembered to breathe again, he took a good look at himself. Forget about blood there wasn't even a speck of dirt. The only evidence there was a car, coming his way, was its fainting sound. Koichi knew very well what he did. It should have been impossible for him! He never took a gymnastic class or any martial arts lesson. But he did it. Was he always capable of this? If so, since when?

Koichi had no time to ponder about what he did. He heard footsteps around the corner and knew who it was. It was time to leave this place. He spun on his heels and sprinted off.

"HEY STOP!" Some boy shouted. Older blonde: Koichi guessed. Koichi looked over his shoulder. They all followed him like he had committed a crime. This time Koichi had gotten more distance while they were in shock, though.

Taichi ran after Koichi, but he knew that they would not be able to catch him. The raven-haired boy took a turn, another turn, and on the third turn, when Taichi and his friends reached the point, there was no one. Taichi was not surprised! After the stunt that boy pulled back there, nothing could surprise him.

"He disappeared," Takeru said looking around,

Taichi wasn't very surprised. Nothing will surprise him after what he saw earlier! "Let's split and look around," He said and got a nod from everyone. The whole group split in different directions as they started searching in different streets.

Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, Koichi slumped against a wall. When was the last time he ran like this? Oh yeah, he was following a long lost twin. Why is his life always a chase of cat and mouse? He sighed and wiped the sweat from his face. Well, at least he didn't have to take stairs this time, even though he almost ran into a car. And about that what a stunt he pulled there. He looked at his right hand and frowned when he didn't found the symbol of darkness there. Had he imagined it,No It was there. The blond guy saw it too. There were many things to think about but "First things first." He took out his cell phone. "Maybe I should go there. Should talk about this in person with others."

"Hey, I checked the place. There are a lot of things to talk about. I am coming to Shibuya."

He sent the message. He stood up and dusted his clothes, "Hope mom will let me go after today's news, and maybe I shouldn't mention the car!"

"Did anyone found anything?" Sora asked when they all gathered up once again. All heads shook in no. Sora sighed, "He sure is one impressive gymnast. Did you guys saw that jump!" She said. Taichi understood her amazement. Seriously, that was one hell of a stunt! He can pay to see that once more.

"I am sure I saw something in his hand. We have to find him," Yamato said.

Koshiro took out his laptop from his bag. Taichi hoped he had some kind of plan.

"What did you see exactly?" Takeru asked.

"Some kind of aura." Yamato replied.

Taichi had no idea what this could mean. Why would his hand radiate some kind of aura? Did it have something to do with QDF? He noticed Sora was confused as well. Koshiro didn't give a reaction, though that could be because he was busy on his laptop.

"You think Koichi is involved with digimon?" Takeru asked, "Or might get involved?"

"He may be already involved. Ken was," Sora said.

Yeah, Taichi agreed. Ken was the last person he would have expected. Turns out he doesn't just know about digimon but he also is digimon emperor. Not that Taichi is saying Koichi is involved with that kind f stuff!

"How well do you guys know him?" Sora asked, "Do you know where he lives?"

"Well," Takeru said. He and Hikari shared another look. Taichi figured these two just realized how little they know the guy they were just defending. "No, we rarely ever spoke."

"He is quite a shy and quiet boy. A bit reserved as well," Hikari replied, "Doesn't have many friends. I guess we just never gave him much attention for this reason, and because we had our own circle of friends."

Taichi crossed his arms, "Am I the only one who is suddenly reminded of a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed, self-proclaimed emperor who knew all about digimon!" Koichi wasn't popular. Taichi hoped that was a good sign. Perhaps the fact that he was so shocked by his stunt was a good sign.

"Taichi!" Hikari admonished.

"Just mentioning resemblance!" Taichi said raising his hand in surrender. He hoped resemblance ends there, though. "What about the few friends he does have?" He asked.

"Yumi, Kaito, and Isamu," Takeru said, "They are closes to him, but we don't even know where those two live or their phone numbers."

"Great!" Yamato said.

"Well, he will come to school," Hikari suggested. "we can talk to him there!"

"We can't be sure," Yamato replied, "There is a weekend ahead and we don't know if he will come to school now!" Taichi agreed with Yamato. A certain someone has also pulled off something like this once. Besides, if that boy is a danger a weekend is too long and if he is in danger, even then a weekend is too long.

"We can go directly to his home." Koshiro finally suggested.

"But we don't know the address!" Takeru repeated.

"Did you found something?" Taichi asked. He asked taking a look at the laptop screen. He wouldn't be surprised if Koshiro did. Things might have turned out a lot different in digiworld without him.

Koshiro pressed some keys, and a map appeared on the screen "The QDF is very powerful around him. Now that I knew about it, I tried to track it, and well, it was impossible not to locate it."

"So you found him?" Takeru asked excitedly. Koshiro nodded

"Well done, Koshiro!" Taichi commented from depths of his heart.

"Where is he?" Yamato asked coming around to look at the screen along with Takeru, Hikari, and Sora.

Koshiro looked at the screen, "look, it's close to Joe's place right now."

"Speaking of which, where he is?" Taichi asked, "And everyone else?"

"I got a call from Joe," Sora replied, "and well, it went something like this-"

"Joe, where are you?" Sora asked on the phone, "we have a situation at hand. Digimon just appeared!"

Joe, who was standing outside the classroom, replied from the other side of the line, "Sora, I understand ifs bad, but trust me. I am in a worse situation!"

"Why, what is it?" Sora asked. What can be much worse than an extraterrestrial life form suddenly appearing? "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It is, Sora, it is! It's much worse!" Joe replied in an anxious tone, "It is a pop quiz, and I don't think I am going to do very well!"

"What-"

"See," Joe cut an astonished Sora, "I told you, it's bad. So you will have to take care of this without me for now."

"But Joe-"

"Time to go," Joe cut once more. He looked in the classroom through the window. A young man in a blue suit was distributing papers, "It's starting. Thanks, bye." And he cut the call.

"Joe!" Sora called from the other side of the line, "Joe, you there?"

"Pop quiz!" Taichi said, horrified, "That is bad! If I hadn't regularly studied, I would have failed."

Yamato crossed his arms, "You think you would have done better even if you had regularly studied?" He asked.

Taichi shot a glare, "Of course," Getting constant stare from Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, and Sora he added, "Hey I graduated junior high, didn't I?"

Yamato smiled "well I guess miracles happen,"

"Hey!" Taichi said and pouted seeing Takeru chuckling, and Hikari giggling, "What about Daisuke and the rest?" He figured it's better to change the topic at this point before it gets out of hand.

"Well, Daisuke left immediately after the last class ended. He said he has somewhere important to go." Hikari replied, "I called but he isn't answering!"

"Daisuke doesn't have time for you and isn't answering your call?" Taichi asked raising an eyebrow. Okay, Hikari is his sister, and he knows about Daisuke's crush on her so he should be relieved by this news. Instead, it only disturbed him!

"Miyoko said she will come. I don't know why she isn't here yet." Hikari added. She took out her phone and turned it on. "Hey, there is a message. She says, she suddenly caught up in something urgent. She can't come."

"More important than digimon!" Sora asked.

"This is weird!" Koshiro commented.

Taichi had a bad feeling. He could see Yamato was thinking along the same line. "Call her." Hikari was already on it. After some moments, when Hikari removed the phone from her ear, with a confused look on her face, the bad feeling took boost!

"She isn't picking up, is she?" Yamato asked. Hikari shook her head. "Takeru-"

"I am on it!" Takeru put his phone on his ear. After some second moved the phone away. "He cut the call!"

"I hope he did!" Yamato replied.

Iori should still be in school since the middle school doesn't end, like high-school, early on weekends. But this didn't comfort Taichi. The bad feeling had taken a rocket boost.

"Something isn't right," Yamato said. He turned to Taichi, "All three of them didn't answer and didn't come to school. And digimon appeared today. Can't be a coincidence. And then there is that boy!"

"And you were being followed!" Sora added.

"What about Ken?" Yamato asked.

"I texted him about what happened here," Takeru replied, "He said he will try to research Tamachi."

"Ask him about Daisuke, Iori, and Miyoko?" Taichi said, having a bad vibe. If they were kidnapped, and if Yamato was being followed, there was a chance he was next in line, "We should go to their homes, ask their families too Also check out places where Miyoko usually goes and check Iori's school.. Some of us should follow Koichi!"

"But what about earlier," Sora asked and glanced at Hikari.

"We can figure it out later." Yamato replied, "Right now, we need to follow that guy and check on our friends as well!" He turned to Takeru and Hikari, "You guys go ask Daisuke, Lori, and Miyoko's families."

"But shouldn't we go after Koichi since he is in our class?" Hikari asked, "He might listen to us."

"No, he won't, or he wouldn't have sprinted off, and besides, you know their families better."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. That wasn't much of a reason. He felt Yamato didn't want these two around for some reason. But why?

Hikari and Takeru seemed to except it a valid reason, though Takeru had a knowing look on his face.

"Okay, then," Takeru said.

"Alright, what is it?" Sora asked as soon as Takeru and Hikari disappeared around the corner. She caught on to Yamato's insistence to send those away for this.

"I think-" Yamato stopped and didn't speak for some moments. Taichi figured he wasn't sure if he should say it. After several moments Yamato spoke, "-the aura was dark."

"I can't believe we came, all the way, to Shibuya to spy on a stranger!" Sora said, arms crossed.

They had followed Koichi's location but didn't confront him. What if he didn't know anything! Sora didn't want to barge on him and demand answers.

If the boy did know and is involved with bad things then they had to be cautious. Taichi had suggested that they should follow him, and see where he goes. If he does something suspicious, they will know and can be on their guard. If there is nothing suspicious, then they can talk to him. Of course, as Yamato said, there was a chance Koichi knows they are following him. He can stay on his guard until they leave him alone. But what other choice did they have?

Sora made her way out of train following others and looked around in search of Koichi in the crowd. "Imagine it turns out he came to eat ramen!"

"I doubt he came here for that!" Yamato replied.

Taichi looked from here to there as well, "If he did well, it's not like I am allergic to ramen. I didn't get to finish my lunch anyway!" Despite his attempt to hide it, Sora could see how tense he was. He was constantly checking his phone: waiting for an answer from Hikari. Yamato wasn't in any better condition and honestly neither was she.

The only one who seemed to have his mind occupied was Koshiro. He was doing something on IPad. "I also don't think he came to eat ramen," He added, "Look at this!" He showed them his IPad. There was a map on the screen. Sora noticed many blinking dots on the station, "Are these QDF?"

Koshiro nodded.

"More like him!" Yamato said his tone saying that now he was sure Koichi didn't come here for ramen.

Koshiro nodded and they started looking around again.

"He is there!" Yamato said.

Sora followed his line of sight and spotted Koichi. The followed but kept a distance. It wasn't long before Sora realized he wasn't leaving the station. Koichi approached stairs but stopped some feet away from them.

He didn't take the stairs!

"What the hell is he doing? Just standing there looking at the stairs!" Yamato said.

Sora had a feeling that there were some painful memories. These kinds of people are usually preyed upon by dark forces. Now she could see a possibility here.

"Hey, I got a text from Hikari!" Taichi said excitedly. "She says Daisuke wasn't home but they found Iori in school! Now they will be looking for Miyoko!"

Relief flood Sora like a river. At least one of them was safe. Now, only if others are also safe.

"KOICHI!"

Koichi turned away from the stairs, pushing bad, and haunting memories to the back of his mind. He looked around, his eyes searching for Takuya. This loud voice (Koji calls it noise but Koichi will never say that) can only belong to Takuya.

"Hey!" Takuya's voice came again, "we are here!"

Koichi spotted the bright blonde hair and green eyes. There was Takuya, waving his hand. Tomoki. He was as tall as Izumi now. Koichi noticed he was wearing his uniform. Must have sneaked out. He tends to do these kinds of things these days. And Junpei. He grew enough muscles to hide his weight.

Then Koichi's eye caught a face very much like his. Koji, like Koichi, hadn't changed a bit! Same long ponytail and a blue bandana, tied on his head. At least he was smiling! It was hard to imagine a few years ago they were ignorant of each other's existence.

Then Koichi's eyes caught where they were standing, "Of course it's the elevator!" He sighed and walked to them.

"Hey, buddy!" Takuya said and swung an arm around Koichi's neck, making him stumble.

"Calm down Takuya! You will make him fall," Izumi said.

"And we all know how falling turned out last time!" Junpei added. The atmosphere suddenly chilled down to at least a dozen degrees, and Koichi's face lost its color! Getting a sharp look from others' wiped smile from his face, "Sorry!"

"Anyway, it's been a while since we saw you!" Tomoki said trying to lessen the tension in the group.

"Yeah, you meet us once in a blue moon!" Takuya said trying his best to smile, "I used that right. Right?" He asked Tomoki in a whisper, Koichi heard it, as Koichi and the other three started talking and received a thumbs up. Koichi told them about what he saw on the place on incident.

"So nothing, huh!" Koji said. Koichi nodded and Izumi and Junpei exchanged glances. Hearing this Takuya and Tomoki turned to them as well.

"It still doesn't make any sense to me!" Junpei said, "Digimon can't come to the human world or they will destroy it: that's what Bokomon said." He whispered.

"I agree." Koji added "Lucymon's appearance actually did something that can be considered a direct influence of his appearance. Others attacked. It can't exactly be considered bringing chaos in that sense."

No one had an answer to that so they all fell silent.

"Anyway did you had the mark on your hand?" Tomoki asked.

Koichi released a sigh. Every time he thinks about it, it only solidifies the reality. "Yeah. I didn't get to notice how long it lasted since I was running. I guess it disappeared during sometime when I almost ran into that car-"

"WHAT!" Koji snapped.

Oops! Koichi winced. He slipped. It usually doesn't happen. The situation must be getting to his head. Koji was pale, paler than usual. He is definitely annoyed with Koichi. Koichi will have to talk to him later: in private

"Dude quit trying to die already!" Takuya said.

Tomoki scratched back of his head, "What is it with you and near-death experiences?" He asked.

"Better find a new hobby before you manage to die for real!" Junpei added.

Koichi was saved when Izumi spoke in his defense "Oh, come on guys give him a break," She said. "These kinds of things happen."

"Yeah, but still-" Tomoki said.

"Why were you run-" Junpei broke off as the door of the elevator opened. They all stepped aside to give incomers way.

Takuya walked into the elevator followed by rest "Ah well we can talk about this later"

"You think it will work," Izumi asked a bit uncertainly.

Takuya grinned and pressed the button, "Of course, it will. Trust me." Others' exchanged unsure glances Elevator started moving.

Koichi was excited despite all of his feelings since he had never been to the underground station.

"Did you tell mom?" Koji asked as he and Koichi entered the lift.

"No, and you better not!" Koichi said. His mom would ground him for at least a week for being careless. "Besides, it wasn't that bad." That was true. After what went through, \this didn't bother him much, though the surprise of what he did might also be the reason. Weird, he is worried about dying in battle and this isn't disturbing him.

Koji snorted, which also dripped with annoyance. "Yeah, right!"

"It's the first time we all are here!" Takuya said.

"Yeah well-ugh" Izumi exclaimed as elevator shock.

Koichi grabbed handrails instantly. The shock was violent enough to knock almost all of them to the floor.

"Ugh-that hurt!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"At least you are not at the bottom!" Junpei replied.

"Does it even affect you!"

"Hey!"

"You guys okay?" Koichi asked. He had managed not to fall but he did hit his head in the wall, which now was throbbing in pain.

"If you can call being crushed under a heavy girl okay then yeah I am doing just fine!" Takuya replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Izumi screamed and Koichi winced as Takuya groaned when Izumi started strangling him.

"What happened?" Koji asked rubbing back of his head.

"You mean it never happened before?" Koichi asked. He has never been on the elevator so he didn't know but he thought it is normal. After all, some other things in the digiworld behaved the same way. Guess it's his dumb luck once again huh!

"Not that I remember" Koji replied.

Yeah. It's his luck!

"Izumi will you get off me!" Takuya asked.

"You don't deserve it!" Izumi exclaimed but she stood up.

Takuya sat up and looked toward Koichi and Koji: still standing, "Hey, how come you didn't fall?" He asked and then noticed them holding on to handrails.

Koji crossed his arm and closed his eyes, "It's too bad common sense isn't as common as people say it is! The world would have found peace by now."

"Yeah, whatever!" Takuya replied in frustration and stood up. "AGH my back!" he growled and put a hand on his back.

"And my ribs," Tomoki said putting his hand on his ribs, "I feel like I might have broken one or two!"

"First trailmons and now this lift give me a headache!" Junpei complained rubbing his forehead.

"Then you better grab-" Koichi broke off. The lift came to a stop with a thud and once again everyone except for Koji and Koichi was on the floor "-Handrails!"

"Why me?" Junpei whined, being still at the bottom.

The door of the elevator opened and Koichi walked out. He looked around in awe. There were piles of rocks and metal, scattered around Trailmon tracks were bent, broken, and melted, "So this is underground trailmon station!" It once must have been a jaw-dropping sight. It still was1

"Yup," Tomoki replied, "or at least it was!" He added taking a look around.

Koichi didn't know as more incredible. The fact that this station is miles underground, hidden from the whole world, or the fact that there was once portal to another world, here.

"So that's why the lift shook so violently," Junpei said. Koichi followed his gaze. The frame of the tunnel was also damage. Cracks were running all the way up until they disappeared in the darkness. Koichi was amazed it was still holding on.

"Wow! It's a miracle, the lift could reach down here." Izumi said.

"Well, I guess no one came here to repair it," Takuya added.

Koichi looked around, "There is another question that came to my mind?" He said getting everyone's attention, "This station is in our world right?" He asked to get confirmation. It was possible that it's an inter-dimensional plane.

"I think," Izumi replied.

Everyone exchanged glances, "Well, we directly came in the lift from wormhole but there was nothing in between," Junpei said.

"When Lucymon came through wormhole he appeared here," Koji added, "so it should be. What are you thinking Koichi?"

Koichi marveled piece of rock in his hand, "If so, and if digimon never came to human world before Lucymon then who put it here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last point just came in my mind one day and then came another.
> 
> I think what happened in first scene is pretty clear but I will still give an explanation in next chapter
> 
> I wanted to bring an attacking digimon in this chapter but then I thought I am making it too long. So it's defiantly in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so, sorry for the mistakes.  
> As I mentioned before, I am taking some things from Tri.

Struck by lightning! That's what, Koichi thought, he did. Silence: that was the only response he got. The way they all looked at him, he might as well have grown a second head. Koichi couldn't believe that no one else ever thought about it. It was an obvious question after all

Tomoki was the first to break the pin-drop silence, "Hey, that's a good question!"

Izumi rubbed her chin, "Yeah,"

Takuya screwed his lips and crossed his arms, "Wonder why we never wondered about that?"

Koji snorted, "That's because it takes neurons Kanbara. You can't get those as pocket money."

"Guess I am not the only one with an empty container for a head then, huh buddy!" Takuya mocked back Koji didn't retort back.

Koichi's had a look of utter disbelieve on his face. "Come on! I can't be the only one who thought about it, right." He looked toward each of them one by one.

"Sorry buddy" Junpei replied.

"Same here bro" Koji added.

Koichi sighed. Are they serious! "How did we all survive in digiworld for so long?"

"With the sheer might of our luck, I guess!" Tomoki replied.

"Makes sense considering we shouldn't have since Kanbara was around most of the time!" Koji said.

"I saved your sorry life Minamoto!"

Koji closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well, I remember someone come up this amazing plan-"

Koichi shook his head and cut Koji, "Guys," He tossed the piece of rock to Koji, "look at-"

A loud 'THUD' cut Koichi. To say he was confused would be an understatement. Another elevator just hit the floor. They all exchanged confused glances. Koji was already holding two long metal rods that he had picked from the floor. Unconsciously, they came closer. Koji passed one rod to Koichi.

Koichi glanced at the metal rod as he finally understood. Everything was clear now. He didn't even have to think, and his arm held the metal rod like a lance. That jump! It wasn't a fluke nor a miracle. His body knew what to do. They all had never given much, which means any, thought to what would happen by fighting as digimon. But now it was making perfect sense.

Koichi put all these thoughts on the back of his mind as doors of the elevator opened. Who could it possibly be, Koichi had no idea. The most likely option, a digimon. After all no one other than he and his friends knew about this place. But when he finally saw who it was his eyes widened. How? How could it possibly be?

Taichi pulled himself to his feet using the handrail for support, "What's wrong with this elevator?" He dusted his clothes, "Whoever was the architect, needs his degree to be verified. I swear my insides are at the wrong place"

"Which era did we land in, anyway?" Sora asked

"I don't know about that, but it's the right one" Yamato replied. Taichi followed his line of sight and the first thing he caught was a group of six teenagers. They look like battle-ready. An uncomfortable silence fell there. Koichi's eyes were wide and face pale as if he has seen a ghost.

"It's you guys," Koichi spoke after some moments, "I can't believe you followed me here!"

Taichi stepped out of the elevator, "And I can't believe 'here' exists!" Wow! So this is what feeling as light as air must be like.

Taichi took a look around. It was hard to believe his own eyes. A secret underground station! Miles beneath the surface! This place must be from another dimension. Taichi couldn't even see the ceiling even though, this place should be miles underground. Even with all the destruction, the appeal was there.

"You were questioning the architect's degree!" Yamato said

"This place is just sweet!" Koshiro said. Taichi could swear, he can hear the gears of his brain turning. He was sure Koshiro's mind was exploded with questions.

"Someone really wanted to show his skills!" Sora said.

"You know these guys?" It was a raven-haired boy, with a long ponytail and a bandana, tied on his head, asked Koichi. The boys looked alike, too much. He and Yamato exchanged a look. Yamat was the one who had noticed it earlier and mentioned to them in the elevator. And well, there was one possible explanation he had reached.

Koichi glanced at his lookalike and then back, "No, but they certainly know me enough to be able to follow me here!"

Koshiro opened his laptop lid and showed Koichi the screen. Taichi couldn't wait to see their faces when they feel dumbest people on the planet, "You have a strong quantum digital field-"

The brunette haired boy with brown eyes cut, "Qunt-ti-tiam- -what?"

"Quantum digital field." Koshiro replied, "It's a force field around the living thing that is originated by certain kind of particles, produced by life force, that act as a digital signal while interacting with each other on a qua-"

"Alright-alright I got" The brunette cut in.

No, he didn't. Taichi thought grinning. Yup, that's the look! All scratching their heads and wondering what Koshiro just said! All of them had it except for the big one. Well, he seemed to be feeling half dumb.

"In other words, you can go to a secret underground station. miles beneath the earth and Koshiro will find you!" Taichi added, proudly. Honestly, they can go to another dimension and Koshiro would dig them out.

"Does something like that exist?" The blonde girl asked in disbelief.

"Well digimons exist-OUCH!" The big guy exclaimed, getting an elbow in the gut from blonde girl. Taichi winced as well!

"It must be due to our connection with you know who!" The youngest boy said to his friends. Taichi didn't know who he was talking about but the pun was good.

"Was that intended?" Sora asked the youngest boy.

"Actually, no" He replied and grinned, scratching back of his head, "I wish it was, though"

Koshiro looked around "This place is fascinating. I wonder how it got here!"

"I guess we are about to find out," Yamato replied, "What are you guys planning to do to digiworld?"

The color left all of their faces. Either they thought no one else knows about digiworld or because they were caught red-handed. Taichi hoped it's the earlier. Though there was a chance it's both.

"How do you guys know about digiworld?" The blonde girls asked.

She didn't seem to be pretending. This gave Taichi some hope. "Oh please. Koshiro managed to follow you here by a force that even science isn't aware of. You should know by now we are much more than what we are on the surface" He said.

"We have been protecting it for years," Sora said.

"What-no-no-no-no, wait!" The brunette boy said. "I don't who you people are but we are the ones who protected it. Don't take our credit."

Taichi and his friends exchanged glances. The boy could be lying but once again it didn't seem like. Besides, he didn't give Taichi a vibe of a guy who can pretend easily. And what about that dark aura. Was it really dark or Yamato just misunderstood?

"There was a dark aura around his hand," Yamato said, "What was that all about?"

"That!" the big guy said. "That's as normal as it can get with this guy."

That caught Taichi off guard. Does it mean the boy can keep it under control? So, he is not a threat? Taichi looked toward his friends. Sora and Yamato were equally shocked but Koshiro seemed curious about the whole situation.

"Alright out with it now. Who are you?" Koichi's potential twin demanded. He tightened his grip on the metal rod. Taichi was amazed. This guy leaves a few years younger Yamato behind in rudeness by a million miles.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but we are asking questions here," Taichi replied.

An exchange of glances took place between Koichi and his friends and a wicked smile spread across Koichi lookalike's face. Which Taichi didn't like at all. The next moment Koichi look alike pulled his left foot back getting in kendo stance.

"Wait!" Sora gasped. She turned to Koichi's group. "Look, it's obvious, know about digimon. We know too and it's clear we all want to protect our world. We can talk!"

At first, Yamato seemed unsure. Taichi knew, why. Seeing dark aura around Koichi's hand troubled him. But Koichi didn't seem least bit worried. If t's a case like Ken, then this guy got guts to be so casual about it. After several moments Yamato sighed, "You are right," He said. Taichi and Koshiro nodded.

"How do we know you are not an enemy digimon in disguise?" The big guy asked.

Taichi decided to counter-question, "And how do we know you are not an-"

"You followed Koichi here" Koji cut Taichi

"Alright fair point!"

"Well, if that's the case what are we even waiting for?" Yamato asked, "we can do to you whatever we want right now."

"We can just sit here and talk. You guys can stay aware." Sora added.

All six of them contemplated this whole thing for several moments. Finally, after some moments they nodded.

"Alright! You know me. I am Koichi Kimura," He pointed to his lookalike, "My brother, Koji Minamoto." Taichi looked from one to the other. So, it was true what they thought.

"I am Yamato, Yamato Ishida"

Sora waved, "Sora Takanoichi"

"Koshiro Izumi."

The brunette guy with brown eyes grinned and pointed a thumb toward himself, "Well, I am Takuya Kanbara."

"Call him Ass if you feel like it. We do all the time." Koji said

"Yeah that's r-hey wait a minute," Takuya said thinking. The next moment his face resembled a tomato "I am going to kill you!" He lounged at Koji.

A silly grin appeared on Taichi's face. Well, that certainly brought back memories. `

"Anyway, I am Tomoki Himi."

"Izumi Orimotto."

"Junpei Shibayama."

"There! Now we are getting somewhere," Taichi replied. He looked toward wrestling teens, "almost."

"Guys," Koichi called. "we are in the middle of something," The two boys glanced at him, glared at each and then let go.

"Now we can get to the main-" A tune, that Taichi guess is from cell phone, Yamato, "What now?"

Weirdly, all six of younger group took out their cell phones.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You guys got the notification at the same time!"

"Yeah, that is weird!" Izumi said.

Koshiro looked at his IPad, "There shouldn't be any signal here." His eyebrows furrowed, "And there isn't!"

"When was the last time this happened anyway?" Takuya asked.

After thinking a moment Junpei replied, "Five years ago when Ophanimon called."

Taichi and his friends exchanged looks Ophanimon?

Takuya powered on his cell and casually said "Oh yeah when Ophanimon-" His eyes shot up from cell phone, "WHEN OPHANIMON CALLED!"

Koji covered his ear stretching his neck away, "will you stop talking. My fifth-grade science teacher said noise pollution is bad for health. I trust her!"

Their cell phones rang again.

Takuya's eyes widened. There was no number. His heart pounded in his chest and hands were shaking. This was it. He, one last time, exchanged looks with his friends and they all nodded. Simultaneously, they opened the notification and Takuya had a hard time believing his eyes when seeing a strange symbol

"Takuya, kids are you there!" Ophanimon's kind came from the cell phone.

"Ophanimon!" All six said at once. Takuya couldn't believe he was hearing this voice after so long. It might as well have been a dream. Better check it out. He pinched Koji's cheek.

"Are you out of your mind?" Koji snapped.

A huge grin appeared on Takuya's face, "Not a dream!"

"My bad. You first need to have a mind to get out of it."

Takuya didn't care what Koji said. He was just too excited to even give a shit.

"Are you all alright kids?"

"Of course we are" Takuya replied "Even Koichi is"

Koichi nodded his head "Um-hmm!"

"I am glad," Ophanimon replied. Takuya noticed a sudden change in tone. She seemed tense, "I was worried."

"Why, what's wrong?" Junpei asked.

"First listen to me kids," Ophanimon replied. Her tone gaining hesitancy, "It's-I don't know how to tell you guys!"

That wasn't reassuring at all. Takuya was worried now. All the excitement disappeared somewhere

"What happened?" Koji asked

Tomoki asked, "Is it Cherubimon again?"

"HEY!" Cherubimon shouted in complaining tone from the other side.

Ophanimon spoke again, "No, it's not. I just-" She sighed, "I don't know how to-"

"Oh let me talk!" Cherubimon cut Ophanimon.

"Cherubimon—"

Cherubimon cut again, "Listen things are getting messy. There have been attacks. We don't know who is behind this or what is behind this but it has been pretty bad."

"Are they that powerful?" Izumi asked.

Takuya wasn't liking this. He should have known if digimon will appear, it won't be for any good reason. Perhaps he did know but choose to ignore it.

"More or less yes and now a man has appeared-"

"A man," Junpei cut, "in digiworld!"

"Yes, his name is Gennai-"

"Gennai!" Taichi and his friends exclaimed in shock.

"What, who is that I don't recognize that voice!" Cherubimon asked in confusion, "I thought you would have the brains to find a secluded place. Who else is there with you?"

Takuya put a stupid smile on his face, "It's-um-a long story but don't worry about them-"

Yamato shouted cutting Takuya, "LOOK ABOVE YOU!"

Tomoki's eyes shot up. His field of vision dominated by a red insect-like creature that swooped down upon him and his friends. Without thinking another moment all of them ran as fast as they could as the red insect-like creature moved from where they were standing a moment ago. It crashed in the floor with a loud THUD Floor remain intact getting no damage other than the already existing one

Takuya wiped the sweat from his forehead "Phew!" He exclaimed, "That was close-"

Tomoki noticed another Kuwagamon up in air behind Takuya, "TAKUYA WATCH OUT!" He shouted as the new Kuwagamon came down from behind Takuya. He ran toward Takuya but someone else was ahead of him. Someone with wild brunette hair and goggles around his neck.

"GET DOWN!" Taichi shouted as he pushed Takuya down. Kuwagamon missed and came at Tomoki who jumped away and Kuwagamon hit the floor with another loud THUD. Both boys scrambled to their feet.

"Takuya" Izumi approached along with everyone else and helped Takuya and Taichi on their feet.

"You okay?" Tomoki asked. For a moment, he was sure Kuwagamon will slice Takuya in half. He wouldn't have reached his friend in time.

Takuya glanced at Tomoki, "Yeah!" He turned to Taichi, "You saved my life. Thanks!"

Taichi gave a smile "Hey, no biggie!"

"Well, I guess that's settled!" Sora added.

Tomoki and his friends glanced at each other and then nodded with a smile.

"So what are we going to do about these Kuwagamon?" Yamato asked looking toward the newly approached Kuwagamon.

Junpei looked at his cell phone, "No clue," He showed everyone cell phone. Tomoki noticed the symbol was gone, "and the connection b-" He broke off. Another pair of red insect-like digimons appeared out of nothing. Tomoki felt as if the air just spit them out or something. A Kuwagamon charged at Yamato, who jumped away. Kuwagamon followed him but ran toward the elevator.

"YAMATO!" Sora shouted, busy running away from Kuwagamon herself.

He ran upstairs and when Kuwagamon came with increased speed, he threw himself on the floor. Kuwagamon hit one elevator and trashed it.

"The walls are still holding!" Junpei said.

"What!" Koji exclaimed.

Tomoki noticed Junpei was right. Even with all those cracks, Kuwagamon didn't put a dent in elevator's tunnel

"EVERYONE!" Yamato shouted, "IN THE ELEVATOR!" He rushed in the other elevator.

So that's why he ran toward elevator! Tomoki was impressed.

"Right behind you!" Junpei said. He and everyone sprinted after Yamato.

"But," Tomoki said not really wanting to. It felt like running away.

"TOMOKI HURRY UP!" Takuya shouted looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, alright!" Tomoki replied not happy with the situation. It felt like he was a coward all over again but if the Takuya was running it was probably their only choice. It was hard to believe this was the same Takuya who once convinced them to fight Duskmon. Guess, something good did come out of that fight.

Koji threw a metal rod before entering the elevator. It sailed right over Tomoki's head. The youngest boy looked over his shoulder. The rod was in the jaws of a Kuwagamon. Tomoki managed to squeeze in. Sora entered after him.

"KOSHIRO FAST!" Taichi shouted from some 'corner' of the elevator.

Tomoki saw a Kuwagamon, right behind Koshiro ready to strike. He knew the redhead can't outrun that thing.

Sora, who was near the entrance of elevator along with Tomoki, stretched out her hand, "GIVE ME YOU HAND!"

Koshiro jumped, stretching out his arm. Sora and Tomoki grabbed it and pulled him. In a moment's notice, he was in and the elevator's door closed.

Taichi groaned in pain! He felt like might have broken a rib or two and maybe cracked his skull, "You okay, Koshiro?" He asked form some corner in the elevator: he had no idea which.

Koshiro sat up, "I think!" he took a look at his IPad and took out his laptop from his bag pack, "and my IPad and laptop are fine too!"

"Dude, are you for real!" Takuya asked.

Taichi chuckled. He was sure, Koshiro was more glad his laptop than himself. After managing to stand up somehow, Taichi asked, "Everyone else?"

"Well, nothing is missing" Takuya replied.

"Except for the brain. Oh! My bad again! Forgot you never had one" Koji said.

Taichi smiled. Everything is okay!

"It's better this way than having a rotten one!" Takuya replied.

"That was pretty deep!" Koichi commented.

"Really," Takuya asked.

Sound of something hitting solid rock falling came from beneath.

"What are they up to?" Izumi asked.

Making their way up. I guess" Sora replied.

"It won't be easy," Koichi said. Taichi noticed he was holding a piece of rock. Probably from the station, "This thing is pretty tough for a digimon of their level-ugh" Koichi winced as elevator shook and his head hit Koshiro's, "-Sorry!"

Koshiro rubbed his forehead, "No problem?"

Yamato gave Taichi a questioning look, "So?" Taichi gave a questioning look, "It's obvious these things aren't going to be stopped for long. What are we going to do? I have no intention of relying on those rocks!"

Taichi sighed. He agreed with Yamato, "Honestly I have no clue"

In some moments doors of the elevator opened, and they all walked out. Taichi took a breathed in relief. They were tightly crammed in there. Then he noticed people were staring. He had to admit it was weird for so many people to use one elevator.

"Let's get out of here!" Sora said.

They exited the station and found a small alley near it.

Koji addressed Taichi and his friends, "You guys better hide I doubt you can do anything if that digimon appeared."

Taichi glared at Koji. "Hey!" He exclaimed. The nerve of this kid! Yes, he is definitely worse than Yamato ever was.

"Excuse me!" Sora exclaimed.

Yamato added, "Last time I checked you guys are younger here"

Koji snorted, "Oh please! Do you-"

Koichi cut Koji, "Don't mind my brother. He is just a bit proud and usually doesn't understand what respect is."

Takuya added, "I have been saying he is a jerk since day one. But no, Takuya is an idiot!"

"I don't think that," Tomoki replied.

Takuya gave a grin, "Thanks, buddy! You have been my biggest support since day one"

Koji shot both Takuya and Koichi a dirty look, "Thanks for the support brother!"

"So, what now?" Junpei asked.

"First we have to do something about the elevator. We can't just leave that elevator there," Yamato said, "If someone went down there!"

"People were already using it. Weren't they" Sora replied.

Koshiro added, "I guess only those who have some kind of connection with digimon can go down there," He looked toward Takuya and his friends for confirmation.

"Well, the thing is we don't really know," Izumi replied.

"Last time a lot of children went down there," Tomoki added.

"Ophanimon must have done something" Junpei replied.

Koshiro removed his bag, took out his laptop, and turned it on, "let me check something."

Takuya and his friend exchanged confused glances as Koshiro was typing ferociously on his laptop and with a single hand! Taichi couldn't help but grin.

"I didn't know someone can be this passionate about something!" Tomoki said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Sora replied.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Koichi asked.

"It's a force field," Koshiro replied, "There is a force field that separate station from the surface. It must be there for a reason," He pressed the 'enter' key. Taichi waited as a green progression bar proceeded. In some moments it was complete and a new window appeared on screen, "I knew it!" Koshiro said with passion dripping from his voice.\

Koji asked, shocked, "What?"

Taichi got the feeling Koji still had his doubts about Koshiro's capabilities. Nothing to worry about. He will learn soon enough, "So what did you find?" He asked Koshiro.

"There is a magnetic field around the whole thing. I don't know much about physics but any creature will experience strong impedance. It will release rogue data in their own data. A digimon with very strong QDF can counter that rogue data. The elevator or rather its tunnel is like a proxy."

Taichi scratched back of his head. Okay, as much as it is fun to see others struggling, trying to figure out what Koshiro said, it's not fun to be on receiving end.

Takuya, who was cleaning his ear with his pinkie, pulled his pinkie out of the ear and said, "Um you must know Japanese, right?"

"Have we reach earth yet?" Tomoki asked, "I don't even know which planet I am on right now."

"I knew independence is important but didn't know that important," Izumi asked.

"Izumi, he said impedance, not independence," Junpei said.

"He did!" Izumi asked.

Koji looked away, "You are saying as if that shit meant something. I thought he was just testing our patience."

"I got it!" Junpei said.

Seriously! Taichi wondered

"That's pretty impressive!" Izumi replied.

Taichi didn't miss Junpei's face suddenly glowed. Oh, someone has a thing for someone. Poor guy! His chances didn't seem that promising.

"I guess the rest of us are all a bunch of idiots, then!" Tomoki said.

"So, what you said means Kuwagamon won't be able to follow us, right?" Sora asked.

Koshiro nodded, "I technically they shouldn't be-"

Taichi took a breath of relief. Though, it didn't totally reassure Taichi. He would be satisfied when those digimons will leave their world.

"-except for the fact that the shield is damaged a bit"

The relief went down a bit. Still, it could provide them with time.

"HEY TAKUYA!" A boy called. Taichi noticed brunette hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. There was only one candidate here other than Taichi who could potentially be related to this guy.

Takuya was more worried than the last thirty minutes and those last thirty minutes weren't rainbow and sunshine. Shinya got this place to appear. What if those digimons came here! Shinya will be in danger. Takuya crossed his arms, "Shinya! What are you doing here?"

"Huh, since when did you became my mom?"

Takuya shot a glare. What a disrespectful child! Typical Shinya.

Shinya took a look at everyone else, "these are your friends?"

"More or less,"

"One, two and three, four-"

Takuya's eyebrow shot up as he and others exchanged glances. Taichi and his friends gave him questioning looks. Takuya could only shrug his shoulders in response.

Shinya stopped counting and turned to Takuya, "I knew there is no shortage of fools around fools but this many in one place!" He sighed and shook his head, "What will become our world!" Takuya's nostrils flared like a bull. The nerve of Shinya!

"This kid got some-" Taichi broke off his phone rang.

Takuya greeted his teeth as annoyance clouded his mind "You brat-"

"-WHAT!" Taichi snapped.

Sora didn't like it! Not all. The way Taichi's faced was suddenly etched with shock as he listened, to whoever it was, on the phone. Hikari, she guessed.

"But how?"

What had happened?

"What about Daisuke?"

Is it Miyoko? It can't be Iori, right? He was with Hikari and Takeru. He should be okay.

Right?

For some reason, she had feeling it's not that simple. She exchanged looks with Yamato. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay!" Taichi said as he moved his hand through his hair, "We will see you later. Bye!" He removed the cell phone from his ear. His arm dropped limply. There was an ominous silence for several moments until Yamato spoke,

"Well?" He asked.

"It's Iori," Taichi replied.

Sora felt as if an ice cube dropped in her stomach. If something had happened to Iori while Takeru and Hikari were with him, it most likely means Miyoko and Daisuke aren't safe,

"He disappeared right before their eyes!" Taichi said.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Yamato demanded.

"Something wrong?" Tomoki asked. Sora had almost forgotten these guys were here.

"She said his digivice's screen glowed and next moment he disappeared in a flash."

"But how and why?" Yamato snapped.

"How am I supposed to know?" Taichi snapped back.

"Guys!" Sora chided. They both were frustrated but starting a fight won't help. Besides, it's not it as any one of them fault.

Yamato sighed, "We have to do something, now!" He said calmly.

"I know but first," Taichi turned to Takuya and his friends "we all need to talk."

Okay, that confused Sora. This can wait as Yamato argued back, "Taichi that can wait. Our friends are missing! We should be finding them!"

"We have to try to find a way of stopping Kuwagamon before they come to surface?" Taichi argued back.

"Koshiro just confirmed there is force field down there and as these guys said," he glanced at Takuya and his friends, "only one digimon was powerful enough to break those rocks!"

"I thought you had no intention of relying on those rocks and if you haven't already forgotten, the shield is damaged"

"How can you be so calm about this? Don't you care what happened to them?" Yamato demanded.

"Wait your friends are missing," Takuya asked.

Taichi grabbed Yamato by the collar, "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM?" He snapped.

"Taichi!" Sora said. This was getting from bad to worse. Their friends were missing, there were dangerous below the city and these two were going to start a fight.

Yamato grabbed Taichi's collar, "WELL YOU ARE NOT ACTING LIKE IT!"

"Yamato1 Guys!" Sora grabbed their arms, "Stop it, you guys!" She pulled them apart, "This is no time for this! Our friends are missing, there are dangerous digimons down there and you are fighting."

Taichi glanced at Sora and then turned back to Yamato, "Look there is nothing we can do about it right now. Hikari and Takeru couldn't find Miyoko and Daisuke. Iori disappeared before their eyes. What can we do? Call the police!" He demanded.

Yamato looked away. Sora knew he had nothing against it. She herself had to agree with Taichi on this one.

"Look if those Kuwagamon somehow found a way to surface we should be ready to stop them Do I need to explain what kind of damage they will do?" Taichi looked toward the younger group, "They have been to that place. They can provide vital information to help us."

"Kuaga-what?" A boy asked and Sora snapped her gaze at Shinya. She was sure she wasn't the only one who almost forgot that he was here. Obviously, he didn't know any\thing and they were talking about everything in front of him. Takuya was scratching back of his head looking unsure what to say.

"Well, you see, it's just-" Takuya broke off as a static noise came from somewhere. "-Someone needs to get his TV to be fixed."

"UP THERE!" Koji shouted.

Sora snapped her eyes toward the sky. The only thing her eyes caught was a flock of bright red against blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In many stories, Tomoki is portrayed as the kid of the group. It shouldn't be since he is grown and a teenager. I tried to characterize him according to what I think he would be like after his time in dgiworld and his friendship with Takuya. 
> 
> This was hardest chapter so far. Writing battle in human world is much more difficult than digiworld. There are so many variables in place. There were also so many different POVs. When I originally wrote it I use multiple POVs at once but that's not a proper writing style. I still used short POVs. Of course, it won't be like this in next chapters. At least I hope so!
> 
> I also cut a lot. I still don't know how well did I do. Of course, I can't judge my own story.
> 
> As a reminder, I will take some plot points from Tri.  
> English isn't my first language so I am sorry for mistakes.

Junpei has seen many things in life. How about a secret underground station that no one knew about. There were trains there. Get on one and it takes you to another world. There were creatures. Some of them can float in the air like a balloon. Some can breathe out fire. Some had bodies like humans but with wings. All of them talk like humans. Oh, and of course, they can turn from one shape to another. As if that wasn't enough, turns out, those trains from earlier, can talk! And eat...chocolate!

So yeah, Junpei had scratched the words 'weird' and 'strange' and 'odd' out of his dictionary a long time ago. But there was one thing managed to surprise Junpei even after that crazy adventure. Digimons in the human world five years ago. But even that wasn't the case today. As he saw four, no, five giant red insects, the first thing that came to his mind wasn't 'what are they doing in the human world?' but instead, "What are we going to do?"

"Koshiro," The orange-haired girl, Sora, said.

She and the other two boys, the blond one and spiky-haired one, looking at redhead hopefully. It's been only half an hour since they met but Izumi understood why. He was a genius. Junpei could really use some brains right now.

"Well, what wise people do, of course," Shinya replied.

Takuya's brother and talking about wisdom! The combination didn't sit well with Junpei but at this point, he would take anyone's opinion. Oh, how he wishes he had his spirit.

"RUN, YOU DUMBASSES! WHAT ELSE?" In moments Shinya was on his heels.

Okay, he certainly didn't expect something like this from Takuya's brother.

"HEY SHINYA, WAIT" Takuya shouted and followed Shinya.

Junpei glanced at the sky and his eyes widened "They are going in the same direction as Takuya!" He said.

Tomoki followed right behind Takuya, "Takuya1 Wait for me!"

"Guys!" Izumi said as she followed.

"Wait!" Junpei called, following right behind. He thought she heard one of those older guys saying something but right now she didn't care. Takuya and Izumi aren't most level-headed and Tomoki hadn't grown into a cautious one either.

\---

"HEY SHINYA STOP WILL YA!" Takuya shouted. Damn it. Why did he have to come here? Takuya was worried about him but there were those digimons he left behind and it was making Takuya worried.

"WHY?" Shinya asked not stopping even for a moment, "We need to get away from those things as fast as possible!" He turned a corner and Takuya followed.

Takuya agreed but he doubted they could outrun them. It would be better to hide. Only if Shinya learned to listen to him. Wait!, did he just jumped over a bike?

"Hey, Takuya!" Hearing Tomoki's voice, he looked over his shoulder. Takuya didn't notice they were coming after him. If they were coming after him then what about those digimons. Those other guys were following him as well: a little behind his friends. "Did all of them really left those digimons to do whatever they want!" He wondered. Great! His tension just doubled. And people call him an idiot!

"Look up you idiot!" Koji shouted. As much as Takuya wanted to give a juicy retort to that, he looked up nonetheless. It didn't take long to notice two bright red overgrown bugs. Of course, they just had to come in the same direction!

"Sun is going down," Junpei said as he and the rest approached Takuya. Takuya hadn't noticed it earlier because of Shinya but Junpei was right, "We are in a crowded place, Kuwagamon will cause a lot of damage and it will be getting dark. There is a high chance for him to get hurt here."

Junpei was right. While running they have reached the rod. People were also looking at sky pointing. Dammit! "SHINYA STOP!" Takuya shouted gritting his teeth. This kid never leaves an opportunity to get on his nerves!

"Does this kid even thinks before acting?" Junpei asked.

"I guess like brother like a brother!" Koji commented. Takuya wasn't in the mood to retort anymore.

"YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!" Izumi said out loud.

"SHINYA WE CAN HELP YOU!" Koichi said out loud, "JUST STOP-"

"HEY!" It was Taichi, "LOOK ABOVE YOU, KOICHI. GET DOWN."

Hearing Taichi's voice, Takuya looked back and his eyes got wide. All he could see was a pair of giant red pincers behind his friends. They immediately threw themselves on earth. Kuwagamon passed right above them and Takuya jumped out of Kuwagamon's path. He stopped and turned around,

"You guys alright?"

"Go after him," Tomoki said. Takuya wasn't sure but he really wanted to follow Shinya. He knew his friends were more than capable of taking care of themselves. He ran after Shinya. Kuwagamon from earlier had ascended when Takuya dodged it but it was coming down and there were more. The crowd had slowed Shinya down.

\---

Koichi pulled himself on his feet and looked up. Kuwagamon. Insectoid digimons descended like death. There red color a perfect representation of blood.

"MONSTER ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!"

"MOMMY!" A kid,

"IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"AKIO!" A woman.

"AGHH!"

Chaos spread like fire. People screaming in fear and panic started running away. Koichi saw two more Kuwagamon descending but before he could say anything Tomoki shouted toward Taichi and his friends,

"LOOK BEHIND YOU-"

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" Koji shouted. Koichi did without thinking and a Kuwagamons swooped down from right above Izumi. Koichi felt like an earth quack just hit him. Koichi coughed dirt rose in the air. He stood and noticed concrete was destroyed. That material from the station was defiantly otherworldly.

Koichi moved away from where Kuwagamon crashed along with Koji Izumi Tomoki and Junpei. He didn't miss the fact that others were much farther from Kuwagamon than him. Why? Was he closer to begin with? No. Kuwagamon came from Izumi's side. Then, he was slower than the rest! He looked toward Ta and his friends. They had managed to scatter in time as well causing Kuwagamon to crash. But they certainly couldn't move far enough. They were even closer to Kuwagamon than Koichi was. They managed to stand up fast enough and approach them.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked.

"Takuya!" Izumi said.

Koichi snapped his eyes toward Takuya who was jumping away again and again from Kuwagamon. Hearing buzzing Koichi looked toward the source. Kuwagamons were back on their feet.

"We need to do something quick!" Koji said.

"WATCH OUT, TAKUYA!" Junpei screamed. Koichi whirled his eyes toward Takuya again. He gasped seeing Kuwagamon ready to slice Takuya off, from behind.

\---

Takuya had caught up to Shinya when later hit someone while running, stumbled, and fell. Takuya grabbed his arm, "Come on!"

"TAKUYA!" Shinya yelled.

Takuya snapped his eyes from Shinya to the front. Pincers were coming his way. He did the only thing that came to mind. He jumped and the next moment his body was on Kuwagamon's pincer. Kuwagamon shook its head but Takuya didn't let go. He grinned, "There is no way I am going down that easily buddy. Even Lucymon couldn't do that! What are you?"

Easier said than done. It was becoming hard for Takuya to keep his hold. Kuwagamon had started shaking its pincers around more violently. At least it will give Shinya time to getaway.

"Shinya get away from here. Now!"

"But-"

"JUST G-" Kuwagamon slammed it's pincer down on the road. Takuya barely managed to keep his hold. At this rate, he will soon be tossed away! Better think of something. He looked around. Behind Shinya were four overgrown bugs, attacking his friends. Where would Shinya even go? If he hid in a shop he could get cornered, "Dammit, Agnimon! Where are you when I need you?"

\---

"Well, Taichi?" Yamato said. They were surrounded by four Kuwagamon from three sides. Though the insect digimons were recovering from their crashes, it would be suicidal to rush in any direction, "You said we will figures something out, right. So what now?"

"It's not like it is my fault we got any chance to think and talk" Taichi protested, "and what would have happened if we had left?"

"Not now!" Sora interrupted.

Yamato wasn't going to argue anyway. Taichi was right about that. He ad a feeling those Kuwagamons actually followed them.

"We need our spirits!" Junpei said.

Koshiro blinked "Spirits?"

"Later!" Everyone replied.

Yamato glances from one Kuwagamon to the other, and then at Takuya. The younger kid had managed to keep his hold on to Kuwagamon's pincers despite the gigantic bug shaking it violently. No surprise there anymore. But Yamato knew, he wouldn't be able to hold for long. At this point, he had no idea what they can do. Maybe Koshiro can-

"Koshiro did you got any idea?" Taichi asked.

"I can't do anything in this situation," Koshiro replied. "I need a place to sit down and think"

"Then get away from here," Yamato said. Easier said than done. The insect digimons had finally recovered from impact. The only safer side was the one where Kuwagamon was trying to shake Takuya off. What Koshiro needed was a-

"You need a detraction?" Koichi asked, speaking Yamato's thoughts.

"Well-"

"You sure you will be able to pull something off?" Koji asked.

"I can't guarantee but-"

"You shouldn't have followed us in the first place," Koji sighed, "I guess that's best we got!" Yamato figured, even though Koji didn't like taking chances, he finally trusted Koshiro's skills enough to bet in them.

Tomoki turned to Koshiro, "I will-"

Suddenly there were sounds.

Sirens!

Police!

No! They shouldn't be here! Yamato glanced at Taichi. His face was contorted with tension. He had noticed it as well.

"HERE THEY COME!" Sora yelled.

Yamato ran in the only, barely, safer direction. He heard a scream! And another scream! and then there were BANGS!

Kuwagamon stopped advancing. Yamato, now, would rather have their attention on him but they seemed more interested in those officers for now.

"KOJI, KOICHI" Izumi exclaimed, "ARE YOU GUYA ALRIGHT?" Yamato glanced at the twins. They were on the ground. Somehow both of them were surrounded by Kuwagamon on one side and a wall on the other. Koji was holding his head and Koichi his arm. They must have stumbled upon something and fell. At least Kuwagamons wasn't paying them any attention for now. But it was nothing to be happy about They seemed to have decided to attack police officers.

"YEAH!" Koichi replied.

"Those bullets aren't even denting them!" Izumi said. Yamato didn't know why she was so surprised.

"Well, duh!" Tomoki replied.

"KIDS GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!" An officer shouted. Yamato ignored him.

"This is your chance," Junpei said to Koshiro.

"On it!" Koshiro replied as he took out his laptop from the bag. A Kuwagamon flew and rushed at some officers. Some managed to avoid Kuwagamon in time but a car was crushed.

"KANBARA YOU IDIOT MOVE AWAY!" Koji shouted.

Some officers kept firing at every Kuwagamon they saw. Taichi said out loud. Yamato noticed Takuya was too close to the line of firing.

"HEY, STOP FIRING!" Taichi said out loud. Yamato doubted the officers even heard him over the noise of firing. He had a feeling they won't stop either way.

"THERE IS A BOY THERE!" Sora said out loud.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" The senior-most officer ordered.

"BUT SIR!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

"We have to stop them," Yamato said, "It's not going to do anything, anyway."

He sprinted along with Taichi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Izumi but they hadn't taken ten steps and Shinya screamed, "TAKUYA!"

Yamato whirled around. Takuya was sent flying and he was-

Coming their way!

He came right on them. In moments, Takuya crashed in them. Yamato, Taichi, and Tomoki. fell with a 'THUD' Hot pain erupted in Yamato's arm. He winced but tried to ignore it for now.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed as she and Izumi helped their friends to sit up.

Tomoki groaned putting a hand on his back. "It hurt but at least everything is where it should be!" He replied.

"Guys!" Koshiro said.

"We are alright Koshiro," Taichi said rubbing his head, "Keep doing what you are doing."

"Good timing!" Tomoki commented to Takuya. Yamato didn't know he could be surprised again but he was. To time your launch like that. But he was also lucky. Lucky that there were enough people to catch him!

"Thanks! But it wasn't easy! I had-AGH" He cried as he tried to move his leg and grabbed it.

"Your leg is hurt!" Taichi said.

"Is it bad?" Junpei asked.

"What do you think by looks of it!" Tomoki commented sarcastically.

"I will be fi-AGH!" Takuya cried again.

"No, don't move!" Sora said.

"But Shinya-" He looked toward Shinya, "SHINYA!" Yamato followed his gaze. His eyes widened Kuwagamon turned to Shinya.

\---

"SHINYA!" Takuya shouted. He got on his feet, winced but didn't let himself fall, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" He barely took a step that someone grabbed his arm.

"Stop!" Taichi said holding on Takuya's arm firmly as the younger boy tried to yank it. No matter how many stunts he can pull, the strength in his limbs was average.

"LET ME GO!" Takuya yelled historically as Junpei grabbed his other arm.

"Takuya you are injured!" Junpei said.

"I DON'T CARE!" He was struggling hard to free his arms but Taichi didn't let go.

"Takuya" Izumi whispered.

Taichi understood Takuya. He had a younger sibling as well, but he couldn't just let Takuya run there. Not with that injured leg. Takuya will only put himself in danger as well. But he, Taichi, can go there.

"HE IS MY BROTHER1 DON'T YOU-" Takuya broke off as Taichi pulled his back, pushed himself on his feet.

Taichi hadn't taken more than a step when he heard more sirens, "Dammit1" He looked toward Shinya. Now Kuwagamons were more interested in these new enemies and Shinya was still in the line of fire.

The newly arrived cars stopped and started firing.

"KOJI, KOICHI!" Izumi called.

"MOVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Junpei said.

Taichi glanced at twins. They were already trying to move away from the line of fire. All three of them will be in grave danger, "Koshiro, you got something?"

"I am trying!" Koshiro replied. Taichi didn't miss helplessness in his voice. He knew they were asking too much for the situation Koshiro was in, but he was their only hope.

\---

"HEY, THERE IS MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS THERE!" Takuya yelled.

"It's a matter of millions of lives kid." The nearest officer replied.

Takuya was taken aback. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Is this how things work in their world?

No! He won't let his brother or friends be a sacrificial lamb. Never. Using all of his strength he yanked his arm from Junpei.

"Hey!" Taichi said

"Takuya!" Junpei exclaimed as Takuya was on his heels.

"Tomoki" Izumi called as the younger boy ran after Takuya, "Takuya, Tomoki!" But they didn't listen and Izumi and Junpei ran after them, "Don't go alone!"

"No stop you guys!" Sora said but Takuya had no intention of sitting around doing nothing.

\---

"We need our digimons!" Sora said. Way to state the obvious. She felt so helpless. At least these younger guys can fight for themselves. They expertly maneuvered their way, keep out of the line of fire. It was dangerous. Sora's heartbeat was doubled the whole time but these guys managed it. Izumi and Junpei rammed into two officers from the side. Yes, they were trained but these teenagers knew enough fighting for Takuya and Tomoki to slip right past the officers.

"What is their plan anyway?" Yamato asked. Sora had a feeling they had none and just charged on ahead.

"STOP IT NOW!" An officer shouted as Takuya and Tomoki tackled two officers. Sora glanced at Koshiro. His face had lost earlier helpless.

Sora's trail of thoughts broke when Koji yelled, "GET AWAY!"

Sora snapped her gaze where Koji shouted. Kuwagamon crushed a car. As officers moved to run, and others fired, Sora witness the most horrible event in her life.

A Kuwagamon struck two officers from behind. The agonizing screams speared Sora's ears as the slammed in a wall with a sickening thud. Her face turned pale and her eyes were wide. Then everything was a rush of images. Sora had no sense of anything until a loud 'BOOM' and a yellow flashpulled her out of her trance.

A car exploded on the other side of Shinya as Kuwagamon attacked it. It didn't do anything to insectoid digimon. Luckily, its body shielded Shinya. Sora had no idea if she should be happy or worried.

There was 'BOOM' after BOOM, as more cars exploded. Once again, Kuwagamon's figured shielded Shinya. He used that moment to move. Sora hoped he find a safe place to hide

She has seen my battles but this was the first time she was seeing this and there was nothing she could do about it.

"TAKUYA, TOMOKI BEHIND YOU!" Izumi said out loud. Sora looked toward them.

\---

Takuya turned around. His field of vision was dominated by red. Its arms reached out to grab the vehicle.

"Takuya move!" Tomoki said. Takuya ran as fast as possible, stumbled as pain in his leg skyrocketed, and fell on his side. "AGH!" He cried out as white-hot pain rushed through his arm!

"Takuya!" Tomoki called helping Takuya to sit up.

"W-what hap-"

Takuya broke off as he gazed at the car or what was left of it in the fire. The two officers were now lying to ground near a wall, "No!" He whispered. "Those officers!" Kuwagamon completely wrecked the vehicle.

"Man, I hope they have just fainted?" Tomoki said.

"Yeah!" Takuya said but his attention was diverted as he remembered someone else. Now his eyes, shamelessly forgetting about the two officers, were looking for Shinya.

"Guys!" Izumi called as she and Junpei approached them. She gasped, "Are they-"

"I don't know" He replied.

"Can you stand?" Junpei asked.

"I think so," He tried to stand up but pain once again assaulted his leg. Luckily he managed to bare it.

"Let's check on-" Junpei broke off as the Kuwagamon that wrecked the car turned to them, "-we will have to do that later, I guess!"

\---

"We have to do something!" Yamato said.

"I know" Taichi replied but he had no idea what.

"Koshiro!" Sora called.

"Just a little bit more!" He replied, "There is a jam. Trying to resolve it."

Taichi was somewhat relieved but not much. Time was what, they didn't have. He gritted his teeth as he looked around and watched at the destruction helplessly.

Most of the officers were either crushed or fainted: he hoped they fainted. Taichi was frustrated. For the first in his life, he saw this! He needed a certain someone but that certain someone wasn't here.

A Kuwagamon finally turned attention toward the group of four. Taichi's eyes narrowed.

Kuwagamon took a step toward them. The 'THUD' of its feet echoed in Tai's ears. A sound of approaching doom.

"Just a little bit," Koshiro said.

Taichi needed him. There is no other way.

THUD!

"Agumon," He whispered to himself as his hand reached out to his pocket "I need you!"

THUD!

"Agumon!" Taichi whispered.

'THUD' turned to 'THD-THD' as Kuwagamon charged at them with full speed. Taichi shut his eyes and yelled, "AGUMON!"

"DONE!"

THUD

What happened! Is he dead, yet? He didn't feel any pain. He should have felt something. Perhaps the cracking of his ribs and every single bone in his body and-

"Taichi!"

Was that who he thought it was? Taichi opened his eyes. He was there, in front of him, "Agumon!"

"Taichi!"

Taichi couldn't believe his eyes! He was here! t was Agumon! Was he hallucinating? What if it was just his imagination? What if-

"Taichi!"

Taichi was tackled in a rib-cracking hug. "AGH!" He winced as pain shot through his shoulder. When had he gotten it injured?

"Are you hurt?" Agumon asked giving Taichi a concerned look.

He really was here! Perhaps a little bit was good. It confirmed he was not hallucinating. Taichi forgot his shoulder, "AGUMON!" He hugged his partner as if his life depends on it, which it is.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too buddy!" That was an understatement.

"And your world's food too," Agumon thought a bit, "speaking of which, can we eat?"

Taichi chuckled. It seemed as if every problem suddenly disappeared, "Sure, you can eat mine as well!"

Agumon's eyes lit up on the prospect, "really!"

Taichi nodded. He was in a weird state of relief right now. So much so that he didn't even realize his friends were hugging their partners until he saw Gabumon from the corner of his eyes and Yamato, for some reason, saying,

"I never had much of a choice. Being around Taichi and all."

"You are hurt!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"I am fine now, Biyomon!" Sora replied.

Taichi turned to Koshiro who was busy greeting Tentomon, "You did it?"

"I was trying but as I said I got into a jam," Koshiro replied., "it solved itself somehow!" He glanced at his friends, "then I was able to do it." He rubbed his chin thinking, "I don't get how it solved though!"

"I am sure you will figure it out Koshiro-ha" Tentomon said.

Something told Taichi, this thing won't let Koshiro sleep for nights.

\---

The group submerged in happiness failed to realize some other teenagers were giving them confused looks. Tomoki spoke, "Okay, this is-"

Takuya looked around. Where was Shinya! He wasn't where Takuya had last seen him. He was so focused that he didn't even hear his friends talking. Izumi said something about Bokomon and Neemon. Takuya, ashamed, easily ignored that.

There were Koji and Koichi. Kuwagamons were back on their feet. Shinya! where was he? Koji and Koichi said something. When had they come here? Shinya-Shinya!

Finally, his eyes caught something. He was just sitting against a wall. Kuwagamons were back on their feet but didn't seem interested in Shinya. Still, the fire burning cars was blocking his path. It had spread throughout the width of the road, developing other vehicles and different things. Takuya will have to get get to him. Get him away from here somehow.

But before Takuya could do anything, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him saying out loud, "Watch out!"

THUD

As Takuya ran, he felt a sharp pain in his leg that was already injured and his arm, "Dammit!" He glanced back where he was and found pincers dug in concrete. Only four Kuwagamon were attacked by those digimons. The fifth one was here. He saw a yellow flash and a fireball slammed into the Kuwagamon.

"That was a close one," Tomoki commented.

"You guys," Taichi called getting Takuya' attention, "just leave this to us,"

Taichi took out the small device that has been his companion for years from his pocket. It was faintly glowing a warm orange. He gripped it tightly savoring every wave of warmth. Sora Yamato and Koshiro took out their respective devices, "Agumon!" His voice was filled with new energy. Finally, they could do something.

Agumon clenched his fist "Right Taichi!"

"Let's do it," Taichi said as the four digimons charged at incoming Kuwagamon. Taichi could feel the power and the digivice responding to it. It glowed intensely, "AGUMON!" Agumon's glowed orange. His form became bigger and massive, claws became sharper, and horns grew out of his snout and sides of his head as he rammed into a Kuwagamon.

"Gabumon!"

"Go Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

\---

Koichi blinked, "Did you see what I just see?"

"Yeah," Koji replied, "Now everything makes sense!"

"They digivolved!" Junpei said.

"What's the big deal?" Takuya asked, "Digimon digivolved all the time."

"Yeah but not like this!" Junpei replied.

Koichi knew why Junpei was so surprised. Digivolution isn't something you see happening all the time. It's rare and if digimon once digivolve, they rarely go back to the previous stage.

"It's them!" Koji said gazing toward Taichi and his friend.

Koichi didn't know how, but it was those guys. It was as if a massive boulder was removed from the path of a river. The questions Koichi had for years were answered. But it only confused him more.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked, "How can people make digimon digivolve?"

"What are you so surprised about!" Tomoki asked, "Last time I checked you used to sprout wings!"

"At least they can fight!" Koji said.

Yeah, they could but Koichi was still worried. It was five on four. The Kuwagamon that was earlier attacking him and his friends had joined the fight after that Gabumon, now Garurumon, hit him with blue fire. Now that four digimons were taking on five Kuwagamon. Garurumon and Greymon were trying to keep their opponents on the ground. The four digimons were also looking out for Shinya.

Greymon grabbed a Kuwagamon. With a spin, he threw re bug away "MEGA FLAME!" Kuwagamon screamed as scorching flames assaulted its body. As another Kuwagamon came to attack, Greymon spun on his feet and smacked the gigantic red bug with his Tail sending it away. But before he could do anything else, first Kuwagamon came at him fighting through flames.

Koichi was about to call out but Taichi beat him to it, "GREYMON!" Taichi said out loud.

Greymon grabbed it's pincers in the nick of time and fired another mega flame. The fireball didn't just burn the red bug but also drove it away.

Garurumon lunged at a different Kuwagamon. Both started to wrestle. Garurumon bit down one of its legs and it screamed in pain. Ceasing his chance Garurumon jumped in the air, "Fox fire!" His blue flames rained on Kuwagamon. It tried to fight throw, but Garurumon kept firing even he landed several feet away.

"Keep going, Garurumon!" Yamato instructed.

Koichi noticed how one person seemed to be attached to one of those digimons. Could they be like spirits!

\---

In the sky, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon faced Kuwagamon as a duo. Birdramon grabbed a Kuwagamon with her talons and threw it into the other. They crashed down with a THUD. The two digimons rained lighting and fire on them.

"Nice!" Koshiro exclaimed as Kabuterimon blasted Kuwagamon with its lightning.

Sora nodded, "This should be over soon-"

"What's that?" Yamato cut her off.

Sora followed his gaze. Bluish lightning sparked in the sky. Great! she just knew it was bad news, "-just don't be what I think it is!"

"What is it, Koshiro?" Taichi asked.

Koshiro opened his laptop and turned it on. As he worked, even the look on his face told Sora her wish won't be granted.

"Bad news," Koshiro said, "It's a-" A blue swirling vortex appeared in the sky and a gigantic green bird descended.

"-Portal!" Sora finished.

"It's going to attack Shinya!" Koji exclaimed.

\---

Takuya's eyes had widened and his face was pale. He had felt fear when he fought Duskmon. But that, that was nothing compared to it.

It was going for his brother. After fear and panic, adrenalin overtook his body and all pain disappeared. He was on his feet toward Shinya, "NO!-"

Takuya ran toward his brother as Parotmon descended like an angel of death. It felt like time itself had slowed down. He won't let this happen. He won't!

Someone called his name. Someone else said something.

It was going to hurt Takuya's brother.

Nothing mattered at this point! Nothing! "STOP!" Dammit! He wasn't fast enough, "I SAID STOP!"

It wasn't going to stop. It wasn't...it flew a bit higher dodging a fireball. Good1 It will give Takuya t...it was coming down again. Takuya needed to be faster. But, what then?

He needed more power, more strength, he needed, "AGNIMON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late. I was busy with some other stuff.
> 
> As a reminder, I am taking some points from Tri.  
> As I mentioned before, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

For a while, things were going pretty smoothly. As soon as their partner s came and took on Kuwagamon, Taichi had thought it would be the end of their bad luck. They were outnumbered but faring well against Kuwagamon. But then that stupid portal had to appear and with it the Parrotmon!

Just when things start to go their way! As if the universe was trying to kill them.

Worst of all, Parrotmon was a perfect level digimon. A level above their partners. It's not like that was such bad news. Taichi was pretty sure they could take on Parrotmon together. But the problem was Kuwagamon and until they were done with Kuwagamon Parrotmon would...It was going to attack Shinya!

"GARURUMON, THAT BOY!" Yamato said out loud beating Taichi to it. Garurumon lunged toward Kuwagamon but instead of attacking it, the wolf-like digimon stepped on Kuwagamon's head, jumped higher, and breathed out a stream of blue fire. Taichi noticed Birdramon also shot out some fireballs. Parrotmon flew higher to dodge.

Garurumon had to stop the constant assault of the blue fire since Kuwagamon attacked him.

"BIRDRAMON!" Sora called.

"KABUTERIMON HELP HER!" Koshiro said out loud. Kabuterimon's lightning blasted a Kuwagamon.

Parrotmon was coming down, "Greymon!" Greymon was about to breathe out a fireball but one of two Kuwagamon it was fighting rammed into him.

Dammit!

Taichi ran toward Shinya. He had no idea what he was going to do but he couldn't just sit...wait was that Takuya running toward Parrotmon. And why is he glowing!

"AGNIMON!"

BOOM

A wave of scorching flames came at Taichi.

...

Black! It was all just black around him! There was no sense of place and himself for several moments.

Shinya!

"Takuya!"

His brother was in danger.

"Takuya!"

He has to save him!

Shinya!

What...what's in his hand! Something that felt quite right in his hand. Like a relic from childhood or maybe he regained a lost limb.

"Hey, I am talking to you here!"

"What!" Takuya exclaimed, "Who...Agunimon!" Why was it all just black around him?

"No, your mom!" The voice replied, "Of course, it's me!"

"Well, where are you?" Takuya asked, "It's all just black here!" He turned around. Well, he hoped he turned around. He had a feeling he didn't use his feet.

"Then, open your eyes genius!"

"Huh!" Takuya exclaimed. He tried to open his eyes. Takuya had to say, the scenery didn't change much. All that was new were red patches in black surroundings.

Takuya turned around hearing a cough. His gaze caught the red armored shoulder. A black horn was on each shoulder, giving them a sharper look. He looked up and as expected, the figure had three horns and blndd hair.

Great! Another dream.

"Hey!" Agnimon said.

"Hey, you!" Takuya exclaimed, "Look, I don't have time for these dreams. Shinya is in danger" Wait! Would he know he is dreaming, in a dream?

"But it's not a dream"

"Exactly that's why...wait, what?!"Takuya asked. Stupid question. If it's a dream, of course, he would say, it isn't.

"Ouch!" Takuya rubbed his cheek as Agnimon pinched it, "what the hell was that for!"

Agnimon grinned, "I figured it's the fastest way to convince you it's not a dream."

Takuya pouted. He couldn't argue with that. He wasn't expecting that out of everything. Still, "that wasn't necessary!"

"No, but it was fun!" Agnimon replied, "I missed you!"

"Yeah well, we can talk about that later. We have a huge problem, and Shinya-"

"I know" Agnimon cut in, "So," He glanced at Takuya's hand.

"Uh!" Takuya exclaimed as he looked at the thing in his hand. A device that was like another arm. It was changing from black to white and vice versa.

Agnimon smiled, "Your head is strong enough now!"

He grinned. He raised his arm high. Warmth spread through his entire body and soon turned in to flames. It was at this point that Takuya was sure, this isn't a dream.

...

The land was scorched by flames. Cars were burned, their doors and roofs were bent.

He swiped the sweat from his forehead. Even from this height, Taichi could feel the heat of flames. He and his friends were lucky Kabuterimon and Birdramon picked them mere moments before flames could touch them.

Just lucky!

Somehow fire didn't spread toward the unconscious, he hoped they were, officer.

"That was really close!" Sora, who was hanging by Birdramon's claw, said, "How did this even happen?" She glanced at Koshiro, held by Kabuterimon, asked.

"I...I don't know" Koshiro replied.

"I think I know," Taichi replied. He knew how crazy it would sound but there was no denying it. He had seen Takuya bursting in flames with his, own eyes. He looked toward Takuya or where Takuya should have been. What was there was what Taichi could only describe as a person made out of the fire. There was nothing else to it. Even Parrotmon seemed confused. Well, it didn't seem interested in Shinya anymore. It seemed like Shinya doesn't exist for it anymore.

"This…but...it shouldn't-" Koshiro seemed lost for words. Taichi understood him. This was just weird.

"That's Takuya?" Sora asked.

"He can't be!" Koshiro replied. Taichi had a feeling he was convincing himself.

"We have a bigger problem," Yamato interrupted, "look there!"

"No!" Taichi paled at the sight of another portal. Just how many were going to appear? With all those weird symbols around it, this one seemed even more ominous than the last one.

"Taichi what's happening?" Greymon asked.

"Koshiro what's happening?" Taichi asked.

"Huh," Koshiro exclaimed, "How am I supposed to know?"

Did Taichi even need to tell him that!

"I don't know. Maybe because you are the one who always knows everything." Sora replied, "And what's going on over there?" She asked.

Taichi followed her gaze.

He gasped.

What the hell! Why is there a mini blizzard and was that Koji, glowing like a light bulb? The only one who was normal was Koichi. Normal but acting weird. He was just sitting on his feet and staring at...what was that device? It looked like a...digivice.

"Why do I have a feeling that at the rate things are going, soon I will see humans turning in digimons!" Sora commented.

"That's not possible!" Koshiro replied, "That's-"

"AGNIMON!"

"-Impossible!" Taichi whispered to himself. How? Is he dreaming, hallucinating, or something. Since when did humans start turning into digimons.

"This isn't happening!" Koshiro said. "This isn't real!"

"Koshiro!" Kabuterimon called.

"I am hallucinating-"

"Koshiro!"

Taichi sighed. Seems like Koshiro's brain couldn't digest this.

"This-"

"HEY, KOSHIRO!" Taichi called out loud.

"Huh!" Koshiro exclaimed, "What-"

"Snap out of it," Taichi said, "We will figure it-" He saw a red figure approaching from the corner of his eyes. Kabuterimon's sudden movement sent a wave of pain through his shoulder, "Ugh!".

"It's safer down there, now. Put us down." Yamato said, "It will be hard for you guys to do anything while holding us."

...

Koji had long ago ruled out the possibility that he would ever see this thing again. Five years ago digimons appeared and then disappeared and nothing happened. There was no point in daydreaming. He simply needed to move on and so he did. He knew Junpei did too until they had those strange dreams. Junpei got optimistic again but Koji tried not to get his hopes up too high. But now as he held this device in his hand, its color started to set just like how this new reality.

"Finally!" Tomoki exclaimed.

As the icy wind hit him, Koji covered his face from the side with his arm and backed away a little bit. He glanced at Tomoki. The younger boy held his detector with a jubilant grin across his face. He seemed like a mini blizzard.

"Wait for me Takuya!" Tomoki ran toward fighting digimons raising his arm high up leaving ice crystals behind him.

As the blizzard died down the short snow digimon was on Tomoki's place. It was weird to see him turning short again.

"Well, if they can do it then so can I!" Izumi said with confidence that Koji recognized all too well, "Koichi, are you alright?"

Koji glanced his eyes toward his brother. Koichi was staring at the detector. Koji knew his brothers feeling toward this well, even if they don't talk about it. No doubt, Koichi didn't want any of this.

Koichi glanced at them and then back toward the detector, "Yeah, just shocked!"

Koji knew he was lying. Koichi picked up the detector and Koji wasn't surprised when nothing happened to it.

"Why isn't it doing anything? Ours' are," Junpei said glancing at his detector that was shooting out lighting sparks.

"I don't know!" Koichi replied.

Koji knew that Koichi knew. Koji wanted to say something, argue anything but it wasn't time for this. "We will figure it out later"

This whole thing will end now, Koji decided. He gripped the familiar device in his hand and a whitish blue light burst out of it. Koji raised his hand. Warmth spread through his body as a voice he hadn't heard in ears, called out to him.

...

"AGNIMON!" Agnimon said out loud as he opened his eyes and bluish-white lighting came thundering down at him. The warrior digimon raised his arms to cover his face. As lightning rained down on Agnimon winced despite his strong armor, "This is a strong one!" Even after all these years, Takuya clearly remembered the power of his old enemies.

As the lightning stopped Agnimon lowered his arms and looked up. A pair of giant talons with sharp claws came at him. "What is it with everything being giant in digiworld," He jumped, shot burning salamander, Parrotmon hit the earth.

THUD.

Burning salamander hit Parrotmon. Its forehead was submerged in golden light.

Parrotmon screamed in a cry of agony.

Agnimon landed on his feet and grinned but his happiness didn't last long, "Dammit!" Parrotmon stumbled back on its claws. It would crash in an already cracked wall against which Shinya was sitting, "NO!"

"SNOW BOMBER!"

High-speed snowballs hit Parrotmon. It crashed aside.

Agnimon snapped his gaze toward the attacker.

Chackmon! He gave Agnimon a victory sign with a wide grin. It was weird seeing Tomoki short again, "Nice growth rate!"

The polar bear digimon took a look at himself, "Why did I get to be the only one who becomes shorter after digivolving!"

Agnimon chuckled.

"Anyway, you got this oversized chicken?" Chackmon said.

"And you get those overgrown bugs."

Chackmon nodded dashed away, toward one of the Kuwagamon. Agnimon rushed toward Shinya, "Shinya!" Takuya's younger brother was sitting still giving no response. Agnimon knelt. Shinya's eyes were closed. Agnimon felt, what might be heartbeat in this digimon form, increasing. "Please just be unconscious!" He checked Shinya's breathing. Relief swept through his body as he felt Shinya breathed in and out. He snapped his eyes toward Parrotmon as the bird digimon screamed. It was getting back on its feet. Agnimon scooped the younger boy in his arms. It would be best to move him away from here while Parrotmon is still down. In one leap he landed next to Koichi.

"Hey, you alright!" Koichi asked.

"Yeah. Look after Shinya, will you!" Agnimon said.

"Sure!"

Agnimon nodded and in another kicked Parrotmon and sent bird digimon crashing several meters away.

...

Birdramon took a 90-degree vertical turn upward, dodging Kuwagamon and nose-dived. She smashed into Kuwagamon sending the bug digimon downward. As she got her balance, her eyes caught a flying figure with purple hair.

A digimon!

She had never seen one like this before. The newly arrived digimon stopped shot what looked like long thin tornados at the Kuwagamon Birdramon was fighting. The tornados sent Kuwagamon spiraling down and Birdramon, ceasing her chance, attacked, "Meteor wing!"

Her fireballs hit right on the spot. The red digimon was illuminated in the orange light of the fire. It screamed in pain and then-

What was that?

Segments of blue and purple lines appeared around Kuwagamon.

...

Kabuterimon rammed Kuwagamon with his horn sending the red insect upward. When he turned he saw an armored humanoid beetle charging at Kuwagamon.

"Megan punch!" The newly arrived digimon said as he punched Kuwagamon, and the red insect was thrown away, "Thunder fist!"

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon attacked as well. Kuwagamon managed to dodge first but was hit with the second. It was at its limits

"Hit me with your lightning." The humanoid beetle said.

"What!"

"Just trust me!" His horn was charged with lightning and it dashed toward Kuwagamon.

Kabuterimon had no idea how he could say that after asking him to use his attack on him, "I hope his, own, lightning didn't zap his brain!" Nonetheless, he used his electro shocker. His lightning hit the humanoid beetle and to his surprise, the electricity in the horn of the humanoid beetle amplified but at least ten times. He rammed into Kuwagamon and using his horn as leverage sent Kuwagamon upward. Kabuterimon was about to finish it when a green beam of energy hit Kuwagamon and blue and purple lines appeared around it.

...

Taichi hadn't a clue what was happening but he was glad it was happening. With the unexpected 'digivolution' of those other guys, odds were in their favor now. Greymon didn't have to fight two Kuwagamon at once. The digimon in white armor had taken on one of them. His attacks were much faster than most and had better aim, so even if Kuwagamon could fly, he was able to hit them.

"What is that?" Sora asked. Taichi followed her line of sight and saw what looked like a stream of blue and purple lines around a Kuwagamon. It had appeared as soon as Birdramon's last attack connected. The stream was divided into segments.

"I don't know," Koshiro replied. He took his IPad, turned it on, and did what he usually does.

Taichi had no clue.

"This is weird," Koshiro said, "Kuwagamon's QDF is concentrated right along with those things."

"What's that-" Taichi broke off as a new voice came from above.

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"That's-"

Rosetta stone hit Kuwagamon bringing it crashing toward earth. The white armored digimon jumped and sliced it with his lightsabers. He landed beside Taichi, "who is that?" He asked.

"My sister!" Taichi replied.

"Go Gomamon!" It was Joe. Taichi saw Nefertimon Pegasus along with Stingmon. Gomamon's glowing figure grew bigger while in midair and landed with a THUD.

"We are here Taichi!" Hikari said out loud as Nefertimon shot Curse of Queen at Kuwagamon.

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikakkumon's horn hit Kuwagamon followed by Greymon's fireballs

"It's there again!" Koshiro said.

Taichi followed his gaze and saw the same stream of blue and purple lines around the Kuwagamon that this Kabuterimon was fighting alongside that humanoid beetle.

"And there too!" Sora said. This one was around the Kuwagamons that the white armored digimon and Greymon had just attacked.

"What is that?" Koshiro asked himself. Taichi could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Fractal code!" The white armored digimon said. He sounded surprised.

Maybe he was shocked that Koshiro didn't know anything about it.

"Fractal code?" Koshiro asked.

"Something is wrong with it," The white armored digimon said. Taichi was sure he was talking to himself, "It looks fragmented, broken. It shouldn't be like this!"

What the hell was this guy talking about? Taichi exchanged a look with his friends. Of course, they were as clueless as him.

The white armored digimon raised his right hand and to Taichi's surprise, a device appeared in his palm. It looked like a digivice. Like a D3.

...

"Garurumon!" Yamato called out in worry as Kuwagamon managed to throw the wolf digimon away. His partner managed to land on his paws and fire blue flames. The blue flames assaulted the bug digimon who wailed in agony but managed to lift off.

Yamato gritted his teeth. These Kuwagamon were stronger but Garurumon can take it out if he could keep the attack focused on Kuwagamon long enough. Only if they-

Something small hit Kuwagamon faster than Yamato could blink. The bug digimon smashed into the road and a short white polar bear digimon came running holding a gun, "What the...who-" It must be one of those. Yamato still had a hard time digesting this whole thing. Garurumon looked confused and lost.

Garurumon asked, "Who-"

"It's Chackmon" The polar bear digimon replied. Yamato was sure e had never heard that name before, "Let's turn it into a popsicle" Chackmon said and took a deep breath, "Crystal freeze!" When he breathed air out, it was a tiny blizzard. Ice started encasing Kuwagamon. Before he could freeze Kuwagamon's wings, it flew up. The short polar bear digimon, Chackmon, jumped, and his lower body turned in an icicle. It came crashing down, hit Kuwagamon in back. The red bug digimon screamed as both crashed on earth.

Yamato covered his face as a dust cloud spread around.

"Fox fire!"

Was this it, Yamato wondered? He lowered his arms and the first thing he noticed was dozens of ice crystals sticking out Kuwagamon. Garurumon's attack was melting them but also damaged already inured Kuwagamon. Then the bug digimon started disappearing. This time there was no stream of blue and purple lines around this one!

But why?

Yamato glanced at Chackmon. The short polar bear seemed confused too as he was scratching the back of his head. He was most likely confused that there was nothing except for the digiegg.

...

"What the hell is going here?" Yamato said.

Agnimon endured what must be a dozenth lightning blast from Parrotmon. He jumped in an attempt to use 'Salamander break' but the 'chicken' just had to fly higher and fire another lightning blast. "Burning Salamander!"

Fire and lightning clashed.

BOOM

Agnimon landed on his feet and gritted his teeth, "SLIDE EVLUTION!"

Nothing.

"I SAID SLIDE EVOLUTION, DAMMIT!"

Just like last dozen times. What's wrong with him? He didn't forget how to do it, did he! How embarrassing it would be if he did. Koji wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Lightning thunder above him and he looked up. Why just why did his opponent had to be a bird.

He jumped, lightning hit the earth, and he fired another 'burning salamander'. Of course, that 'chicken' dodged it. Agnimon landed and glared at Parrotmon, "JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE AND LET ME HIT YOU ALREADY!"

Parrotmon screamed at Agunimon as if mocking him and Agunimon greeted his teeth. He clenched his fists, fists "WHY YOU SON OF A CHICKEN OR ARE YOU A DAUGHTER OR BOTH!" He growled. Parrotmon prepared another lightning bolt. Agnimon was about to fire another 'burning salamander' when his eyes caught a figure right Parrotmon.

Insect like digimon with a green body and big red eyes and carrying a human. The insect digimon strike Parrotmon with a pink long needle that was attached to its arm. Parrotmon screamed in pain but that wasn't the end of it. Next, Parrotmon was kicked down and the human spoke, "Now you can take him."

Agnimon grinned, "Thanks!" Fire engulfed his body and when Parrotmon was at sufficient height, he jumped with a rotation, "Salamander break!" He kicked Parrotmon while in the air, rotating. Kicked again and again. With a final kick, Agnimon sent it away crashing in a building that started collapsing on it. Agnimon landed and looked toward the wreckage. Parts of Parrotmon's fractal code were visible through debris. Agnimon raised his hand and summoned his detector, "Fractal code capture."

...

"DAMN IT"

Ophanimon stopped in her track as Cherubimon's cursing echoed in the hallway. She hadn't seen him for the last couple of hours, since they lost contact with Takuya and his friends. Lost in despair over Seraphimon and worry for her worriers, she almost forgot Cherubimon was here. While she was trying to establish contact again, she had no idea what he was up to.

She turned left; a couple of steps away and found Nefertimon standing at the far end: in front of a close door, "What's going on?" She asked as she approached Nefertimon. She could see Nefertimon was worried. How long she had been standing there, anyway?

"He is been at this for hours and he has cursed at least a dozen times."

It's not like it was something new but still, "What is he doing?"

Nefertimon shook her head, "I have no clue," She replied, "He said that it's a matter of life and death."

"Life and death!" Ophanimon said to herself getting worried. He probably was talking about those children. Without wasting another second Ophanimon barged through the door.

Cherubimon snapped his head around, "I THOUGHT I TOLD-" he broke off, "-it's you" He turned his head around

Ophanimon looked around. The room was mostly dark only illuminated by the light of many screens and a weird blue object. It was fixed between, what she assumed, electrodes of a machine. The machine was connected with screens by multiple cables. Ophanimon was speechless in shock for some minutes. The room, which was nothing more than storage, had been turned in to a laboratory. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. She was so lost in shock that she didn't even notice the blue orb glow even brightly before dimming again, "When did you set this all up?"

"You forgot I try to stay prepared for everything. Whether those things are going to happen to me or I am doing those things" Cherubimon replied.

Ophanimon didn't miss the pride in his tone. It was always there.

"DAMN IT" Cherubimon cursed again.

Ophanimon had been snapped out of her thoughts by Cherubimon cursing again. The beast type digimons moved from keyboard to keyboard typing furiously. Obviously, he was agitated and it was making Ophanimon nervous but a different thought came at the forefront of her mind for some moments. She could imagine what would Seraphimon had said, "He has finally lost his mind. Happened sooner than I expected though." And Cherubimon would have rebuked with even more agitation. Ophanimon sighed and shook her head gently. This was no time to dwell in sadness, "What are you doing?" She finally asked.

"A crack appeared in the dimensional wall and some digimons slip through i.t"

Ophanimon gasped. This was worse than she thought, "Where and how do you know?"

"I manage to set this up-" He turned to Ophanimon, "-I am trying to monitor things from here. And those digimons went to the human world."

"WHAT!"

"Relax! Those kids are safe," Ophanimon gave a questioning look, "Five spirits went to the human world with six detectors. Don't tell me you didn't felt your, own spirits leaving."

"I didn't," She can't afford to lose focus like this. She was the holder of three spirits and she didn't notice they left. Still, she was relieved the kids were s-wait a minute, "Five spirits?"

"Yeah. One spirit is still here!"

Ophanimon thought she heard disapproval in Cherubimon's voice, "Koichi?" He was the only candidate that could cause such a scenario. Nothing against the boy but he tended to be different from the rest of them.

"He is being indecisive. Coward!"

"Koichi isn't a coward," Ophanimon replied. She understood what was the source of this whole problem or at least she could try to but that would make the boy a coward and Koichi was no coward. So then what was she missing? "Do you have any idea why he is doing this?" With their past, Cherubimon might know him a lot better.

"I might but I am not-" Cherubimon stopped when the blue glowing orb suddenly disappeared, "No!" he whispered.

"What's hap-?"

"-Oh no-no-No-No!" Cherubimon growled as he barged out of the room followed by Ophanimon.

"My lady?" Nefertimon called following them.

"Cherubimon?" Ophanimon called but Cherubimon didn't listen.

"NO-NO-NO!" Cherubimon repeated as he flew from corridor to corridor.

Ophanimon was getting afraid by now. In a situation like this, she mostly heard agitation in Cherubimon's voice not worry or fear, "Cherubimon what's going on?"

They were going deeper into the castle's basements. She could guess by now where he was going and if the problem was there then they are in big trouble. And her guess was right. They were in the deepest basement. Not only protected by the protections stronger than ones for 'Old Room' but also surrounded by a maze of tunnels. And if you won't reach the target in the time limit, alarms will wake up the sleepiest digimon. Even if you managed to enter, if you are not authorized alarm will still go off. Cherubimon made sure of it. But for her Cherubimon and Nefertimon, the distance was covered in a moment's notice. The doors of the room swung open for Cherubimon. Ophanimon followed and landed as gracefully as always.

Cherubimon was frozen, "Cherubimon!"

"It's gone," He said more to himself than her.

"What?" Ophanimon asked and immediately felt stupid for asking of course he was talking about spirit or spirits.

"Spirit!"

Ophanimon's eyes snapped toward a small circular platform: one of the ten. It was right there, resembling black glass emitting a deep purple glow.

"Spirit of steel!" Cherubimon spoke.

Ophanimon looked toward another platform and indeed it was empty. She snapped around, "How did thieves even get here?" She asked Nefertimon. With everything that was happening, it wasn't, really, her fault. Nefertimon took a step back bowing her head.

"I don't know. I am sorry milady!" Nefertimon replied.

"Dammit!" Cherubimon said, "You know how important this-"

"Cherubimon," Ophanimon said and turned to Nefertimon, "Go and find out. Question everyone." She ordered, "And increase security." Nefertimon bowed her head left immediately.

"I wasn't prepared for this!" Cherubimon said.

"At least they didn't take the spirit of darkness!" At this point, she was only trying to comfort herself and him but it still was a huge relief.

"I would rather have them stole that one!"

Ophanimon snapped her eyes toward Cherubimon, taken aback. She never thought she would hear something like that, especially from him, and to her, it didn't make any sense, Spirit of darkness was dangerous and one with most raw power "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know! It definitely can't make a connection to the spirit world and possibly other dimensions. Oh, and of course, it can't use other elements in some capacity and whoever stole would probably never be able to do some crazy stuff with it! Right?" Cherubimon's voice was a weird mixture of agitation and sarcasm.

Ophanimon ignored his sarcastic tone. Cherubimon had made a good point and it can turn out badly for them. What if those who stole it got their hand on their spirit's chosen partner. This is worse than she had imagined, "Can you do anything about the detector?" Maybe they can stop whoever will have spirits to get a detector until they are sure he can be trusted.

"No! Those detectors have been made from spirits' own power. Their connection is absolute and they are very much indestructible," He sighed, "We will have to re-establish contact with those kids somehow," Cherubimon said in a frustrated tone "I put spirits here because we can't trust our own lives and yet-"

"Why didn't they take other spirits, though?" Ophanimon asked.

"Either they just happened to snatch one and ran out of time or this spirit was their priority and rest afterthought and didn't get time to collect them. They were preparing for a long time." He collected the spirits and was leaving the room but stopped. Ophanimon stopped right behind, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Yes, they have been planning for a long time," Cherubimon said.

Ophanimon gasped. Wasn't it enough already with bad things for today.

"I can feel it. The spirit has already reached its partner" Cherubimon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
